


Темная сторона отражения

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Detective, Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Поплыли однажды страны подальше от начальства отдохнуть... Ну и отдохнули.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> простите, что у меня уже второй фик с отрицательным Канадой. Я люблю Мэттью, но его невидимость толкает на нехорошие выдумки...   
> П.С. в фике задействованы идеи из «Ясновидящий» Стивена Кинга и «Остров страха» (кино)

**— ...Жуткое происшествие! Передавали по ящику: пропали девять стран! Представляешь?! Вот уж действительно – хоть плачь, хоть смейся – сели на яхту и уплыли искать приключений на свои ж... ой, прости! Короче, потом радары их потеряли, и сейчас правители тех стран ищут свои потери, ха-ха!.. ничего я не нервничаю, это с недосыпу! Просто вот подумал: а вдруг и нашему Индии приспичило бы с теми дураками отправиться – бррр...  
— Хватит болтать, иди проверь датчики...  
— А я что? Иду, иду, уже, уже! – шарканье ног. Покашливание. – Ды все нормом. Хотя-а... Погоди-ка... Очнулся! Очнулся!!  
Мягкие спешные шаги. Над больничной койкой нависли врач и медбрат.  
— Г... где... я? – раздалось с постели.  
— Вы в госпитале, – сухо сказал подошедший врач. Он всегда говорил сухо.  
— Почему я здесь? – человек на койке попытался приподняться, но четыре руки мягко уложили его обратно.  
— Ваш катер подобрали в море наши военные. Вы были без сознания. Вы что-нибудь помните? Как вас зовут?  
— А... Америка. – тихо выдохнул пациент протирая глаза.  
Медицинские работники очень удивились – это было ясно по их вытянутым лицам. Врач кивком головы велел медбрату сходить за нужными людьми. Сам же продолжил допрос:  
— А второе имя? – чтобы убедиться наверняка.  
— Альфред Ф Джонс, – и врач успокоенно вздохнул. Пациент слезящимися глазами моргал так, словно в них сыпался песок.  
— Можно... спать?..  
— Да, конечно! – поспешно уверил доктор, и пациент провалился в глубокий, оздоравливающий сон. **

**— Так где же остальные восемь стран, вместе с которыми Вы отчалили?  
— Они мертвы, – поднял хмурый взгляд выспавшийся Америка.  
— Т... то есть как мертвы?  
— Их убили, – глаза допрашиваемого внезапно заслезились. – Их убил Канада, мой брат! – голос сорвался, и Америка заплакал. Через три минуты, стакан воды и успокоительный укол, он притих.  
— Почему остались живы Вы?  
— Потому что столкнул его в воду, а там были акулы...  
— Стоп, стоп, подождите! – один из конспектирующих помощников следователя помахал руками и потыкал пальцем в монитор компьютера. – Пусть мистер Джонс расскажет всё по порядку! Непонятно получается...  
— Да, и вправду, господин Америка, по порядку, пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо. Ну, значит, отправились мы в плавание: я, Англия, Франция, Россия, Китай тоже с нами, Германия, Япония и паста... то есть Италия. **

— Подождите героя!!! – орал Америка, проталкиваясь к трапу через толпу провожающих. Наконец, забрался на палубу. – Фух, не опоздал...  
— Мы ждем тебя лишних семь минут, – ледяным тоном сообщил Германия, как бы намекая на скорую расправу за опоздание. Альфред почувствовал, что пахнет жареным.  
— Да ладно вам! Смотрите, какую штуковину я купил! – торопливо выволок из раздутого кармана джинсов бейсболку и напялил на свою голову, которую считал очень умной. На головном уборе красовалась надпись «Прощай, земля». – Круто, правда?!  
Из-за локтя Германии выглянул Англия, обозрел открывшуюся картину и сложил тонкие губы в насмешливую улыбку:  
— Весьма двусмысленная фраза, вы не находите? – поинтересовался он у немца с американцем. Людвиг прищурился и усмехнулся – тоже уловил второй смысл. Страны с многозначительными выражениями на лицах отошли от Америки, оставив янки тупо пялиться на снятую кепку. Так и не въехав, Джонс махнул рукой и только теперь осознал, что судно в открытом море, а берега уже и след простыл.  
Как и ожидалось, все собрались в баре-ресторане. Когда вошел Америка, остальные уже довольно много выпили и теперь развлекались, кто как мог. Альфред приблизился к барной стойке, налил себе виски с колой и уселся на стульчик, наблюдая за обстановкой. Слева тихо звякнула рюмка. Джонс непроизвольно обернулся и с изумлением уставился на соседа:  
— Мэттью?! И ты с нами? – американец не мог вспомнить, чтобы видел его в списке гостей. – Я не видел тебя в перечне...  
— Меня потом дописали... – как всегда тихо ответил канадец, крепче прижимая к себе медведя. Кумадзиро тоже потягивал из стакана какую-то жидкость, умильно придерживая ёмкость мохнатыми лапками.  
— А-а... – протянул Америка и расхохотался. – Нет, ты глянь, Италия все-таки уговорил Людвига станцевать с ним! Клянусь бургером – это проделки Франции! – и вправду, недалеко от названной парочки сидел Бонфуа и лучился хитрой улыбочкой. Там же сидел и Брагинский, чья улыбка была еще хитрее: наверно, Ванечка придумал какую-нибудь пакость для ничего не подозревающего француза. Китай умудрялся читать книжку, не обращая внимания на шум музыки и разговоров. Япония подсел к бару справа от Альфреда и налил себе что-то из бутылки с нечитаемым названием – наверно, сакэ. Он ведь только сакэ пьет?..   
Все в сборе, не хватает только... Янки понял, что отсутствует только его непутевый бывший опекун.  
— Мэтт, а где Англия? – не поворачиваясь, спросил он брата.  
— В капитанской рубке, у штурвала... – был ответ.  
Альфред встал и тихо вышел из бара.  
Серый пиджак Англии и вправду чуть загораживал собой огромное колесо со спицами – штурвал. Артур не стал оборачиваться, когда скрипнула дверь , и лишь вздрогнул, когда чьи-то ладошки накрыли его глаза.  
— Не надо, Альфред, – сказал он. – Рулевой без глаз – это уже слишком. Тебе жить надоело?  
Американец вздохнул и покачал головой, потом сообразил, что Керкленд не видит затылком, и выдохнул:  
— Неа...  
Англия качнул штурвал туда-сюда:  
— Что не веселишься с остальными?  
— Не знаю, – Америка считал спицы в колесе. – Как-то не хочется. Ты знаешь: все вокруг радуются, а мне почему-то становится грустно...  
Артур хмыкнул:  
— У меня похожая история. Думаешь, почему я тут прячусь? А теперь дай мне побыть одному, вспомнить молодость.  
Джонс «уважил старика» и покинул рубку. Но на душе все равно полегчало.  
А в баре веселье достигло предела: кто-то танцевал, кто-то дрался, кто-то мирно валялся, а кто-то пытался петь под караоке.  
«Боже, Брагинский, заткнись...» — Америка картинно закатил глаза. Ваня пел по-русски. «Что это за песня?» Джонс заглянул в плэйлист: "Тату - Нас не догонят". «Мда-а...»  
Впрочем, у всякой хрени есть свои фанаты – на сей раз от прослушивания кайфовал японец. Альфред конечно слышал, что Хонда неравнодушен к «татухам», но чтоб в исполнении Брагинского...  
— Хэээй! – радостно закричал Америка, отключая все мыслительные процессы. – Герой снова с вами!!  
Быстренько напившись, он завалился спать в общую кучу-малу.

Утро добрым не бывает. Особенно для кучки мужчин, накануне нажравшихся до потери пульса и свалившихся спать в одном тесном помещении на твердый пол и друг на друга. Особенно, когда будит их ни что иное, как корабельная рында. Особенно, когда волны бьются о борта яхты, усиливая тошнотворную качку.  
«Буээээ...» — донеслось в скором времени на нижней палубе. Потом звук повторился, и еще, и еще...  
— Ох, Англия... – Джонс поднимался по лесенке, хватаясь левой рукой за перила и периодически заваливаясь назад. Правой лапой он прижимал ко лбу пустую бутылку. – К чему этот трезвон с утра пораньше?!..  
— Уже полдень, – сухо заметил Керкленд, не глядя на собеседника. – К тому же мы приплыли.  
— Приплы?... – Альфред бросил взгляд в ту сторону, куда смотрел Артур, и разом заткнулся. – Ого. Красота-то какая...  
— Ляпота... – согласился с ним Россия, стоявший на этаж ниже. Америка хихикнул и вновь замолк, зачарованно разглядывая пейзаж. Голубое небо, бирюзовая вода, изумрудная зелень на холмистом острове, и белоснежный туман, витающий над сушей. Всё это на расстоянии каких-то двухсот метров.  
— Как будем подплывать? – Альфред дрожал от желания скорее сойти на берег.  
— Там есть пристань! – приглушенное объяснение Англии, который успел вернуться к штурвалу.  
Пришвартовались и высадились быстро. Вокруг на редкость красивые пейзажи – зелень, скалы, водопады из ручейков. Пока ахали, восхищаясь видами, пока перетаскивали вещи (в основном алкоголь из бара) в особняк, стоящий в глубинах острова, пока осматривали сам особняк и фоткались, где попало – наступили сумерки. С моря пополз мрачный, серо-синий туман, деревья проглядывали сквозь него черными, словно сожженными, скелетами. Небо затянулось, звезд не было видно. Ни одного птичьего голоса.  
— Кошмар, – сказал Германия и задвинул шторы в окне. Зажгли верхний свет. Жить сразу стало веселее.  
— Откуда на острове электричество? – развязно поинтересовался француз у англичанина. – Подземный кабель с суши?  
— Сам ты... – Артур поморщился. Но ответа ждали, и он пояснил. – Неподалеку, на вершине холма стоит генератор с солнечными батареями, а провод ведет к аккумулятору в подвал. Остальное вам знать не обязательно. Всё?  
Франциск хотел спросить еще что-то, но передумал и отошел. На новом месте все чувствовали себя слегка некомфортно, окружение навевало тоску, хотелось развлечься. Компания разделилась на две неравные части: меньшинство резалось в карты на диване, большинство оккупировало полки с алкоголем (когда не думается – выпей, чтобы отбить желание думать), и только Россия поспевал и там и там. Игра быстро закончилась: Китай проиграл, остальные сказали, что он должен будет выполнить одно их общее желание. Но это потом. А пока все бывшие игроки присоединились к большинству – наливать цистерны.  
Незадолго до полуночи эта пьянка стала надоедать Альфреду. Он с отвращением оглядел помещение, встал и, пьяно пошатываясь, выбрался из дома. Артур глянул ему вслед, но ничего не сказал. Туманная атмосфера фильма ужасов подстегнула растворенную в виски осторожность американца – он двигался тихо (наступая на каждую третью сухую ветку). Джонс шел строго на запад, без всякой цели, просто полагаясь на интуицию, прислушиваясь к собственному сиплому прерывистому дыханию и щелканью редких капель по листьям.  
Внезапно впереди послышался какой-то шум. Америка подпрыгнул от неожиданности и страха, едва не потерял равновесие, выправился и прислушался. Затаил дыхание. Шум повторился. Он доносился из-за непроглядных черных кустов с неприятным запахом. Источник странных звуков виден не был. От страха и пьянства по вискам и спине Джонса поползли предательские холодные капли пота, волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Дальше терпеть неизвестность не было сил: янки осторожно двинулся вперед. Хмель вылетал из головы, уступая место панике.   
До кустов осталось еще восемь шагов, но теперь было слышно – там топчется что-то живое. Шесть шагов. Ледяной пот заполз в штаны, добавляя еще один цветок в букет неприятных ощущений. Четыре шага. Снова шум, на этот раз громче, и Альфреду захотелось совсем не по-геройски сбежать, лишь бы не знать... Два шага. Сквозь листья стало видно какое-то белесое пятно... Джонс не дыша просочился сквозь ветви, – ни одна не шевельнулась, – как умеют только перепуганные герои. И он это увидел...  
— МЭТТ!!! – облегчение и злоба вырвались в одном вскрике, словно позыв рвоты.  
Канадец вздрогнул, будто его застали за мастурбацией, и медленно повернулся.  
— Фредди... – растягивая улыбку, пробормотал Уильямс. – Погулять решил?  
— Ага... – американец отчаянно стыдился за свой глупый страх и пытался это скрыть. Это ж надо – родного брата испугаться! – А ты тут... чего?  
Канада вновь виновато улыбнулся:  
— Кумадзиро приспичило поохотится. Я его выгуливаю.  
— А почему не около дома?  
Брат посмотрел на Альфреда, как на маленького. Или как на недоумка.  
— Около людских жилищ живность не пасется, Фредди.  
— А-а-а... ну да. Есть чего-нить выпить? – от пережитого страха вновь захотелось спирта. Мэттью покопался по карманам и выволок на божий свет крохотную флягу-стограммовку.  
— Последние три глотка... Но для отшиба памяти хватит, – усмехаясь, сказал Уильямс, но Джонс уже не слушал его: залпом осушил емкость, швырнул ее через плечо в руки Канаде, и поперся в обратном направлении – на восток, к дому, что-то пьяно бормоча. Добравшись, он как-то умудрился найти свою комнату, и завалился спать. Во сне его беспокоили лишь крохотные розовые медведи, которые пили виски, не закусывая.   
— Гадкий тума-а-ан! – зевок. – Как будто с крыльца шагаешь в пропасть, ару. И не известно, что там внизу... Что это?!  
Исключения ради, Китай вышел из дома не в обычных чешках, а в резиновых сапогах – и это сыграло ему на руку.   
– Господи... – Ван присел на корточки перед истерзанными остатками какого-то зверька. – Бедняжка... Кто же тебя так, ару?..  
Хлопнула дверь. Яо вздрогнул, но оборачиваться не стал.  
— Китай? Ты что-то потерял? – спросил с крыльца низкий голос.  
— Скорее – нашел, ару.  
Германия промаршировал по ступенькам и остановился за спиной китайца.  
— Это мертвый кролик. Точнее убитый, — определил немец.  
— Но кто же его убил, ару?  
— Хищники, – пожал плечами Людвиг. – Где-то я видел лопату... Нельзя оставлять эту дохлятину здесь, потому что Италия опять расстроится, – с этими словами немец пошел в пристрой. Китай еще посидел над мертвым животным и тоже отправился по своим делам.   
Туман уже слегка рассеялся, когда на крыльце появился Америка: в штанах и кроссовках, без рубашки, с блестящими на солнце плечами. Щурясь от света, он протирал очки большим дырявым платком. Очки водрузились на нос, а платок отправился в карман, сопровождаемый мыслью «надо выкинуть или заштопать».  
— О, Германия! – без всякого приветствия выпалил янки. – Зря копаешь – картошка там не растет! Или ты ищешь старый английский клад? – и засмеялся фирменным смехом.  
Немец, не прекращая работы, недружелюбно зыркнул на него, мол, издеваешься? Нет, Альфред лишь пытался пошутить и теперь всем видом говорил: «Весело же! Посмейся моей остроумной шутке!»  
Людвиг пренебрежительно усмехнулся:  
— Я организую похороны.  
— Вот этого зайца?!  
— Это кролик.  
— Да без разницы! – американец покопался в кармане и выудил из его глубин подтаявший сникерс. – Кстати, зря ты роешь под этим кустом – это какое-то лекарственное растение, специально посаженное Англией. Он сам говорил!  
— Удобрение не помешает. А этого кроля не ты пришил? – немец подозрительно покосился на Альфреда.   
— Я?! С чего ты взял?! – в шоке Джонс даже перестал грызть шоколадный батончик.  
— Я вчера заметил, как ты выходил.  
— Но не затем же, чтоб охотится! – Америка активно замахал руками. Сникерс вылетел из упаковки, обертка осталась зажатой в пальцах. – Я выходил, чтобы... Чтобы... – парень с озадаченным лицом почесал в затылке. – Слушай, не помню. Ну, наверно, я выходил погулять! Точно, подышать свежим воздухом!  
Германия недоверчиво покачал головой, но продолжать допрос не стал. Альфред постоял над немцем еще и отправился завтракать.

**— Всё, на сегодня закончим с вопросами! – врач выпихал за дверь всех следователей. – Пациенту пора спать!  
— Спать?.. – Америка растеряно моргал. – Мне снился мой брат... Это так ужасно...  
Доктор покопался в шкафчике, протянул Джонсу таблетку и стакан воды.  
— Снотворное, – пояснил он. – Никакие сны не будут вас беспокоить.  
Немного поколебавшись, Альфред всё же выпил лекарство и забрался под одеяло. Врач вышел.**

**— Как там Америка? – спросил у врача главный следователь.  
— Спит без задних ног, – усмехнулся доктор. Впрочем, совсем не весело.  
— Сегодня, пока он рассказывал, я слегка осмотрел его... – следователь плеснул себе напитка из графина. – Он все время держит в руках томик Библии. Зачем?  
— Ну-у... Небось поверил в господа Бога, после того, что пережил, – врач пощелкал пальцами в поисках точного определения. – Нервный срыв. С психикой нелады...  
— «Что пережил»... он нам еще ничего значимого не рассказал. Например, как умерли остальные, и почему он остался жив.  
— Но он же сказал...  
— Факты, факты, факты. Нужны подробности! – недовольно протянул следователь.  
— Завтра Америка нам всё расскажет.  
\- ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Альфред запинался через слово, постоянно бросал косые взгляды на следователей, нервно сжимал Библию. На вопрос, что с ним, ответил, что снова видел во сне брата. Приняв успокоительное, расслабился и начал рассказ.  
— В тот день , когда Германия закопал кролика, — тихим безэмоциональным голосом вещал Джонс, — ничего особого не происходило. Снова пьянка-гулянка. А ночью мне приспичило... **

Америка, шатаясь, зевая и подтягивая пижамные штаны, брел по коридору второго этажа в направлении туалета. Внезапно его внимание привлекли приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся из-за двери России. Джонс бросил беспомощный взгляд в сторону санузла, но любопытство взяло верх, и ухо Альфреда приникло к замочной скважине.  
— ...Уважаешь ты меня? – раздался вкрадчивый голос русского. Америка вздрогнул, словно вопрос был адресован ему. Но, конечно, это не так. Из-за двери донеслось бульканье и звяканье. Потом гульканье и кашель.  
— Ну и гадость, ару...  
— Терпи-и... Сам напросился, – судя по торжеству в голосе Ивана, тот готовил китайцу очередную порцию, да и сам был далеко не трезв. – Если бы не пришел «поговорить» и не разбудил бы меня, я не угощал бы тебя... со всей своей русской щедростью... кхм... Ладно.  
Китай снова закашлялся. Америка переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Фу ты, ну и пойло, ару... – Ван Яо потерял страх вместе со способностью связно говорить. – Сколько столетий тебя знаю, ты всегда это пьёшь.  
— Угу. Еще в кашу вместо молока добавляю.  
— Ха, ха! – судя по скрипу, Китай завалился на пол (или куда там, Альфред этого не видел) и выплеснул очередную стопку на себя. Отборная китайская ругань и русское хихиканье. – Это каким надо быть человеком, чтоб такое пить!  
— Тихо ты... Вы же сами утверждаете, что я псих. Вот и не удивляйтесь моим тараканам, – уши Джонса приняли розоватый оттенок, ведь их хозяин не раз «обличал» Россию в безумстве. – И вообще... у меня было тяжелое детство...  
— Да, да, да... Мы уже стопятьсот раз об этом слышали, хватит вешать лапшу на уши, ару... Не было никакого порабощения Руси в результате нашествия татарского ига. ТЫ САМ БЫЛ ЗОЛОТОЙ ОРДОЙ, и я это знаю... и Пруссия... знал, ару...  
От последующего за этим высказыванием «кол-кол-кол»-а, янки примерз прямо за дверью, и не смог не только убежать, но даже вздохнуть. Пьяный Китай икнул от ужаса.  
— Если кто-нибудь об этом ТЕПЕРЬ узнает, то я тебя своими руками придушу, – пообещал Иван, голосом, полным ледяной злобы. Казалось, весь особняк в страхе оцепенел, Альфред услышал стучание своей крови в ушах и потрескивание лилово-морозной российской ауры. Потом Джонс вспомнил, что нужно дышать. Ощущение давящего кошмара исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось, и Брагинский мягко продолжил, прямо аки Кот-Баюн: – Или я сделаю проще: всем расскажу, что тебе никак не четыре тысячи лет, и что ты переврал мировую историю похлеще меня. И что обозначился ты всего-то навсего веке в тринадцатом, и ... (примечание автора: про орду и Китай – это не моя придумка, это исследования А. Бушкова, взятые из книги «Россия, которой не было»)  
— Хватит!  
— ...и я позабочусь, чтобы подслушивающий нас Америка донес это до остальных! – торжественно завершил Иван, а у Альфреда волосы встали дыбом. Он оторвался от скважины, в три прыжка пересек коридор и скрылся в сортире. В то же мгновение дверь русского распахнулась, и Ван Яо, высунувшись из нее, быстро осмотрел коридор.  
— Ты соврал, ару!  
— Естественно! Я же всегда вру, – кивнул довольный Россия. Китай в бешенстве замахал на него бутылкой из-под водки, зажатой в кулаке:  
— За свои разговоры еще ответишь, ару! – выскочил в коридор, пронесся по лестнице и хлопнул дверью, ведущей наружу.  
— Ага, испугал... Протрезвей сперва... – Брагинский поправил сбившийся угол ковра, глянул по сторонам и скрылся в своей комнате. Америка, который все это слышал, подождал, покуда не раздастся храп, и тихонько проскользнул к себе. Укладываясь в постель, Джонс заметил, что хмель из организма улетучился без следа, а стоявшие дыбом волосы не спешат укладываться обратно.

Завтрак был приготовлен Франциском. Вообще-то очередь готовки стояла за Китаем, но он отчего-то не явился. Наверно, отсыпался после вчерашней пьянки.  
Хмурые страны хмуро сидели за столом и хмуро потребляли пищу. Америку встретили тоже хмуро, точнее – никак, только Англия кивнул в знак приветствия, не отрываясь от книги. Нагружая тарелку едой, Альфред поискал глазами свободное место за столом. Таковые имелись в количестве двух штук по обе стороны от Ивана. Джонс не без внутреннего содрогания устроился справа от России – сегодня от Брагинского несло холодом сильнее, чем когда-либо, и Америка догадывался о причинах столь мрачного настроения русского.  
Первым закончил завтракать Япония – он всегда мало ел. Поблагодарил за еду и отправился наверх – телевизор смотреть.   
— Англия, — мрачно позвал Людвиг, — откуда на острове сеть?  
— Какая сеть? – стормозил Артур, с чего-то представивший не то паутину, не то рыбацкий невод.  
— Ну, телевизор, Интернет, радио. Правда мобильники не работают, но...  
— А! – понял англичанин. – На крыше стоит хорошая «тарелка», – он потыкал пальцем в потолок.   
— Германия-а... – отложив ложку, Феличиано подергал немца за рукав. Крауц немедленно обернулся. – А вдруг антенну сломает шторм?! – оба требовательно уставились на Англию.  
— Это исключено! – торжественно оповестил Керкленд всех присутствующих за столом. – Прочный материал, прочное крепление! А теперь позвольте откланяться. – Артур поднялся из-за стола и вытер руки салфеткой. – Надо идти подстригать площадку для крокета , а то заросло там всё – тьма!  
— Крокет! – радостно взвизгнул Альфред и выпорхнул за англичанином. За Америкой умчался и Италия: он узнал от Германии, что крокет – это игра. Сам Людвиг отправился проверять байки про «тарелку» — полез на крышу. Франциск глянул на тучей сидевшего Россию, побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Грибов, что ли, на обед приготовить?.. – вслух рассуждал Франция. Потом кисло глянул на заваленный тарелками стол, и в голову ему пришла блестящая идея. – Кто последний, тот моет посуду!!!  
— Кол-кол-кол-кол..! – возмутился Брагинский, но за Бонфуа уже захлопнулась дверью. – Тьфу!  
Русский собрался с видом пофигиста закинуть ноги на стол, но краем глаза заметил крадущуюся к двери тень.  
— Канада, стоять! – названный обреченно замер.  
— Россия, вам помочь с мытьем посуды? – желая провалиться до центра земли, пробормотал Мэттью. Иван довольно улыбнулся:  
— Греби все в раковину, Матвей, – и пока канадец таскал грязную посуду, Россия подошел к незаметному шкафчику и принялся там рыться. Уильямс скидал последние тарелки.  
— Что вы делаете?  
Русский обернулся и виновато помахал прозрачной бутылью с какой-то зеленой жидкостью.  
— Заначка. Брага, – Иван вытащил пробку и сделал глоток. Довольно зажмурился. – Оленька готовила... Но ты меня не выдавай! – снова волна ледяного воздуха пронеслась по кухне. Бутыль была спрятана.  
— ? – вопросительно поежился Канада.  
— Англия сегодня утром запретил мне пить, – мрачный Россия засучил рукава, капнул моющего средства на губку и принялся тереть тарелку так, словно хотел соскоблить с нее глазурь. Мэтт сочувственно покачал головой, держа полотенце наготове – вытирать чистую посуду.   
— А вот интересно, откуда в доме пресная вода? – гипнотизируя взглядом струю из-под крана, задумчиво произнес канадец.  
— Хочешь знать? – снова оживился Брагинский. Видимо, ему нравился Канада в роли собеседника. – К югу от дома есть озеро. От него к дому ведет подземный канал, а в канале стоит решетка фильтра.  
— Как вы все это выведали? – в шоке спросил Уильямс.  
— Вчера мне было скучно и абсолютно нечего делать, – слегка покривил душой Россия. На самом деле он искал место для хранения своей заначки, но всяким канадцам это знать не обязательно. Впрочем, Мэттью сделал вид, что поверил.  
Атмосфера стояла самая успокаивающая, бытовая: на втором этаже громко орал телик (Япония врубил музыкальный канал), этот шум глушил даже тяжелые шаги немца на гулкой железной крыше и стук деревянных молотков на крокетном поле. Однако, когда в эту идиллию встрял посторонний звук, русский еще битое мгновение не мог понять, что его насторожило. Канада выронил обтираемую тарелку, она разбилась. Где-то кричали. Нечленораздельно, срываясь на визг. Первобытный вопль ужаса.   
Иван и Мэттью синхронно рванули к двери и, чудом в ней не застряв, вывалились сначала в коридор, а там и на крыльцо.  
— Что это?! – послышался крик Англии, вырулившего из-за угла вместе с Альфредом и Феличиано. Лица всех троих были испуганными.  
— Это Франц в лесу!! – проорал сверху Людвиг, который в суматохе забыл, где влез на крышу, и теперь метался в поисках лестницы. Остальные не стали ждать, пока немец ее отыщет, и рванули к синеющим неподвижным деревьям. В лесу скорость пришлось сбавить, дабы не выколоть глаза и не переломать ноги, но страны все равно спешили, как могли. Россия успел забежать вперед – на свою беду: Бонфуа влетел в него со всего маху, сшиб с ног, узнал и разрыдался в рубашку русского.  
Подоспевшие Англия и Германия оторвали вцепившегося француза от русского, но на ногах Франц не удержался и осел на землю, продолжая заливаться слезами. Америка опустился перед ним на корточки и хорошенько тряхнул Бонфуа за плечи.  
— Что это с братиком Францией? – тихо спросил Италия, выглядывая из-за немецкого плеча. – Он увидел в лесу что-то нехорошее?  
— Сейчас узнаем, – отозвался Людвиг, у которого противно засосало под ложечкой.  
Глаза Франции, наконец, приняли осмысленное выражение:  
— Т-т-т-там-там-там... К-Китай, – судорожный выдох. – Без головы...  
Судя по вытянувшимся лицам, страны поверили. Тупые шутки были пристрастием Америки, но никак не Франции. Все двинулись в указанном направлении, даже Феличиано, несмотря на ругань и запреты Крауца.  
Всё глубже и глубже в лес: деревья больше не пропускают солнечные лучи, кругом висит мгла.   
Какие тут грибы, если даже растительности нет, и деревья постукивают голыми, черными, словно обгорелые кости, ветвями. Такие же черные сучья хрустят под ногами. И тишина дикая: ни одного птичьего голоса, лишь учащенное дыхание стран, пробирающихся сквозь этот зачарованный лес. Но вот из-за стволов стало видно красный кафтан Китая. Впрочем, красным был теперь не только кафтан, но и белые когда-то штаны, и земля и мусор вокруг тела. Голова и впрямь отсутствовала. Недалеко от китайца валялась опрокинутая корзинка в окружении рассыпанных грибов.  
Франция не подошел ближе, стоял, закрыв лицо руками. Он прошел десятки войн, видел миллионы трупов и не чувствовал себя таким испуганным и беспомощным. Но для дикой истерики хватило одного Китая. Просто всё случилось слишком неожиданно. Феличиано тоже стоял, закрывая глаза ладонями. Россия опустился на колени перед телом. Англия что-то разглядывал в кустах. Америка вертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда пришло чувство дежа-вю.  
Германия подцепил под локти и увел со страшной поляны Бонфуа и Варгаса.  
— Голову отрубили после смерти... – словно самому себе шептал Иван. Не боясь испачкаться, он пробежался пальцами по воротнику, облепленному подсохшей кровью – на полянке было довольно влажно – и аккуратно отогнул ткань. Миру явила себя изодранная в клочья плоть, сквозь куски которой виднелись искореженные шейные позвонки. Русский сделал вывод – горло Вана было перегрызено. Вот только кем или чем?  
— Англия... – начал было Брагинский, поворачивая голову, но так и не закончил. Артур смотрел на него убийственно холодным взглядом... и держал в руках тяжелую прозрачную бутылку, перемазанную кровью. Этикетка была видна издалека – «Водка столичная».  
— Итак, — протянул Керкленд жестким голосом, — чего мы еще не знаем?  
— У Китая перегрызено горло, – ровно ответил Иван, глядя англичанину в глаза.  
— Ах, ну конечно! – всплеснул тот руками. – Теперь осталось выяснить, сколько ты должен был вылакать , чтобы докатиться до каннибализма!  
Россия улыбнулся:  
— Стрелки переводишь?  
Америка, до этого слушавший в сторонке, почуял угрозу Третьей мировой и вклинился меж двумя разгоряченными странами:  
— Давайте похороним Китай!  
Не помогло. Иван и Артур продолжали испепелять друг друга взглядами.  
— Англия! – янки отчаянно кинулся к старшему брату и вцепился в его плечи. – Ты не говорил, что на острове есть хищники!  
— Потому что ИХ ТУТ НЕТ!!! – заорал взбешенный англичанин. Эхо разнеслось под кронами лысых деревьев... кстати, а с моря остров выглядел полностью зеленым... и на вопль откликнулся далекий вой голодного животного. Две страны укоризненно посмотрели на третью, которая не верила своим ушам. Внезапно все трое услышали хлюпанье и кашель. Канаду тошнило в кусты. Мэттью, содрогаясь, отхаркнул, встал с четверенек, вытер губы и поднял на остальных виноватый взгляд:  
— Я хотел вам сказать, но вы меня не услышали... Кумадзиро сбежал... 

**— Значит, Китай был убит ручным белым медведем вашего брата? — записывая в блокнот, переспросил следователь.  
— Да... – выдохнул Америка и взъерошил свои нечесаные волосы. К следователю подошел помощник, что-то тихо сказал и протянул стопку бумаг. Следователь кивнул и начал их перебирать.  
— Это фотографии всех вас, девятерых, – сказал он Джонсу. – Жаль, что не подписаны... – добавил он как бы про себя. – Это вы, а это стало быть ваш брат, верно, мистер Джонс? – палец следователя ткнулся в одну из двух фото, выложенных на стол. Альфред бросил взгляд на желтоволосого голубоглазого парня и кивнул:  
— Да, это Канада...  
— Прикрепите там... – распорядился следователь, и помощники унесли пачку картонок, чтобы дать карточкам имена и прикрепить каждую на доску с колонками: «жив», «мертв», «подозреваемый» (п.а.: да простят меня спецслужбы за такую банальность). Следователь обернулся к американцу:  
— Что же было дальше, мистер Джонс?  
— Дальше? – переспросил Альфред, и его глаза потускнели, — Дальше... **

Русский пинками и руганью отправил всех троих в дом, заявив, что сам похоронит тело Ван Яо. Однако, на полдороги к особняку, троица стран решила, что в силу чрезвычайных обстоятельств всем лучше покинуть остров. Страны направились к яхте, где их встретил неожиданный сюрприз. В принципе, сюрпризом служило отсутствие судна.  
— Где она?! – в панике орал Англия, бегая по пристани. Альфред носился за ним, пытаясь остановить. – О, придурок я, придурок, старая скотина!! Почему я не вынул ключ?! – Артур сел прямо на доски причала и начал драть себя за волосы.  
— А вдруг ее просто отнесло течением, и она где-нибудь недалеко? – успокаивал его янки, стоя рядом на коленях. – Мы пойдем и поищем ее... – Керкленд поднял голову, но тут Джонсу возразил забытый всеми Канада:  
— Если по острову ходит бешеное животное и отрезающий головы человек, тогда нам лучше не отдаляться от дома, а то и вовсе сидеть в нем, послав на материк сигнал тревоги!  
— Мэттью прав, – успокоившийся Англия встал, твердо глянул на Америку. — Идем, надо сообщить остальным. И еще... Если Брагинский вернется из леса целым, его можно будет смело подозревать.  
Известие о пропаже яхты перекосило стран еще сильнее, чем смерть Китая, ведь теперь количество проблем (и трупов) могло увеличиться.  
— Кто-то нарочно запер нас здесь, – спокойно рассуждал Япония. – И этот кто-то – один из нас.  
— Брагинский! – Артур стукнул кулаком по столу, за которым проходило экстренное собрание. – Против России имеется улика! – он кивнул на стоявшую рядом окровавленную бутылку. – Вот!  
— Но Россия вряд ли мог убить Яо... – Франциск попробовал возразить, но подавился яростным взглядом англичанина.  
— Мне вообще кажется, что убийцей может быть Канада, – от такого заявления все уставились на Людвига, как на марсианскую ромашку. – Что? Между прочим, это ЕГО медведь перегрыз Китаю горло, – аргумент отрезвил мужчин, повисло напряженное вдумчивое молчание, которое было нарушено японцем:  
— Зачем Канаде убивать Китай? А у России-сана могли быть причины, они же соседи... Были...  
Америка вдруг вспомнил подслушанный ночью разговор, и сердце тревожно затюкалось. Альфред только разинул рот, чтобы поведать об этой крайне увлекательной беседе убитого и подозреваемого, но его перебили:  
— А моя интуиция говорит, что это Ро...  
— Кхм-кхм, – деликатное покашливание у двери. На пороге стоял хмурый, перемазанный землей Иван. – И кого это мы тут столь яростно обсуждаем? – не получив ответа, он прошагал к раковине и открыл воду. Америка заметил, что русский вроде как бережет левую руку, и в ту же секунду Хонда спросил:  
— Что с вашей рукой, Россия-сан?  
Брагинский закатал рукав, и странам стал виден длинный глубокий порез на локте.  
— Поцарапался, пока строгал...  
— «Строгал» — что? – спросил Италия.  
— Кол.  
— ?!?!  
— Ну колья, которые на дно ловчей ямы втыкают... – Ваня почесал затылок намыленной рукой. – Яо похоронил, яму выкопал, колья воткнул, приманку положил... Медведя отловим...  
— Медведи же тухлятиной питаются! Ты что, вместо приманки труп Китая решил использовать?! – в ужасе взвыл Франциск. Россия глянул на него, как на дауна.  
— Нет, конечно. Роль приманки сыграет окровавленная одежда Яо, она же пахнет... – русский внимательно прошелся взглядом по бледным лицам остальных. – А вы чего... такие?  
Узнав о пропаже яхты, Брагинский помрачнел и, ни слова не сказав, ушел спать. Германия отправился мыться, остальные страны, изменяя недельной привычке напиваться по вечерам, оккупировали СМИ на втором этаже: телик да ноут. Япония вспоминал тренировочные упражнения. Италия мечтал о пасте, но в одиночку спуститься на кухню боялся.  
Альфред, механически пережевывая чизбургер, рассматривал хмурые лица друзей и думал о своем...


	3. Chapter 3

Америка не помнил, как оказался в лестничном пролете на втором этаже. Он помнил только, как сидел на диване в комнате развлечений, и внезапно очутился в коридоре. Джонс беспомощно оглянулся – ряды закрытых, плесневелых дверей навевали тоску и чувство заброшенности. Темно. Сладкий запах затхлости и разложения.  
«Альфред...» — позвал тихий голос со странным свистящим акцентом. Этот голос американец узнал бы из тысячи.  
«Тони?!» — Джонс рывком повернулся к лестнице. На первом этаже сквозь сумрак светилась серебристая фигурка инопланетянина. – «Ты же улетел!»  
Тони кивнул – фосфорецирующие красным огромные глаза качнулись, оставляя в темноте светящиеся дорожки. Тони поднял лапку и поманил Альфреда. Америка, словно его тянули за нитки, медленно и нехотя спустился по ступеням – ему было страшно, да так, что легкие сперло, а сердце стонало где-то в горле. Инопланетянин сделал какое-то движение, и – пространство на миг сдвинулось, – они оказались на кухне. То, что это кухня, Альфред понял лишь по запаху испорченной еды и моющих средств, так как было темно. Мужчина протянул руку и сразу нащупал выключатель. Надавил. Лампочка никак не отреагировала, но в комнате необъяснимым образом стало светлее. Прямо перед собой Америка увидел лишайник, растущий из трещины в стене. Нервы Джонса не выдержали, и он беззвучно хихикнул, но, повернув голову к столу, вскрикнул и сполз спиной по закрытой двери. У стола находились две фигуры: первый – Тони, а второй... Навалившись грудью и плечами на столешницу, обмякнув в стуле, там сидел Россия. Точнее его тело. Головы не было. Из открытых артерий на шее по столу разлилась кровавая лужа. Видимо, давно: кровь засохла. Тут и там в нее были вкраплены черные комочки. Рядом валялась опрокинутая бутыль, зеленое содержимое которой местами смешалось с кровью.   
«Нет... Нет... Не верю!» — разевал рот янки, но не было слышно ни звука.  
«С ними со всеми так будет», — сказал неподвижный Тони. Альфред протянул к нему руки, словно прося о помощи: «Кто? Кто их так?!»  
Вместо ответа пришелец вновь телепортировал американца: на сей раз перед лицом того возникла дверь, ведущая в ванную комнату. Уже боясь знать, Джонс все-таки протянул руку и толкнул незапертую дверь. Шагнул через порог. Волна тошнотворной вони накатила ожидаемо, но мужчина ее не заметил. Он таращился лишь на тонкую желтую руку, свисавшую из-за ванной занавески. Он не помнил, сколько раз пожимал ее при встречах, собраниях и просто так... Вздохнув, американец отдернул тонкую занавесь в сторону. Воды в ванне было мало, наверно, тело Японии впитало ее, от этого разбухнув и посинев до безобразия. Тлен уже коснулся отдельных его участков, отчего Америка едва сдержал рвотный позыв. Жидкость в ванной была розоватой, стены вокруг забрызганы кровавыми струями. У японца тоже не было головы.   
«Кто же делает это?! Что за сволочь?!»  
Внимание Джонса привлекло зеркало. Его матовая поверхность под слоем пыли вспыхивала и гасла, словно неисправный телевизор. Альфред выпрямился, глянул прямо в зеркало и увидел себя.  
«Я?!»  
Внезапно поверх его отражения выступили алые мерцающие буквы. Словно кто-то взял светящуюся кровь и быстро написал: «ИТНА».  
«ИТНА?! Что такое ИТНА?!»  
Отражение Америки стало быстро покрываться гнойниками и трупными пятнами, глаза обмякли и вытекли коричневой кашицей, заляпав грязные стекла очков. Волосы осыпались, кожа начала отпадать мокрыми, слизкими кусками, открывая взгляду гниющее мясо, которое тоже опадало. Альфред хотел заорать от ужаса, открыл рот, но не успел даже пикнуть: оторвалась нижняя челюсть, которую больше не могли поддерживать испорченные сухожилия. Дисбалансированный череп не удержал вертикального положения и завалился назад, хрустя истлевшими хрящами. Джонс вскинул руки, чтобы удержать хоть какие-то остатки головы, но пальцы прошлись над пустотой – Америка тоже стал обезглавленным...

Спящий Альфред всхлипнул так неожиданно и громко, что сидящий рядом англичанин подпрыгнул и уронил пульт, которым листал каналы.  
— Америка? – но Джонс спал и плакал во сне, не в силах освободиться от кошмара: теперь за ним гнались акулы, а он не мог уплыть, потому что был скелетом. – Тихо, тихо... Ты что, плачешь?! – Англия так ошарашился, что даже смерил температура янки. – Вроде нормально... Ой! – спящий рывком прижался к Артуру, словно пытаясь закрыться от неведомой тому опасности. Керкленд снова удивился, даже не стал сердиться, и лишь поглаживал Америку по голове, напевая мотив старой колыбельной песенки времен альфредова детства. Дыхание американца выровнялось – теперь ему снился просто океан, без всяких акул. Он лежал на дне и рассматривал стаи разноцветных рыб, снующих в лазурных водах...

**— Мистер Джонс, ваш сон важен для следствия? – следователь поднял взгляд от блокнота на допрашиваемого.  
— Да, очень, – кивнул Америка.  
— Тогда еще вопрос... Что такое «ИТНА»? Чьё-то имя?  
— Я сперва тоже думал, что имя. Но оказалось, что не имя, – Альфред вымученно улыбнулся. – Я расскажу. Продолжать? **

Что его разбудило, Америка так и не понял. Он зевнул, вылез из-под бока уснувшего здесь же англичанина, протер глаза и услышал странный шум на кухне.  
Осторожно прикрыв дверь, Джонс спустился по лестнице, потягиваясь и только чудом не спотыкаясь. На первом этаже, в гостиной, он обнаружил бледного дрожащего Италию и какого-то пасмурного Японию.  
— У нас две плохие новости, – не дожидаясь вопроса, выдавил из себя Кику.  
Альфреду сразу стало неуютно и зябко. Почему-то вспомнился ночной кошмар с участием Тони. Мужчина нервно вздохнул:  
— Ну?..  
— Первая – мы лишились электроэнергии, а вторая, — Хонда помолчал, хмуро разглядывая носки своих ботинок, — Россия-сан мертв.  
Кислород перестал поступать в легкие, и Джонс закашлялся. Вопросительно взглянув на японца, он шагнул к двери и, получив утвердительный кивок, рванул ручку, шагая в кухню и чувствуя, как противно дрожат колени от догадки, ЧТО он сейчас увидит...  
Открывающаяся перед американскими глазами картина полностью повторяла эпизод из его сна. Разве что русская кровь была еще свежей, и вместо Тони вокруг стола маячили остальные страны.  
— Г-господи, – выдохнул Америка и обнял себя за плечи, так как, даже будучи мертвым, Россия умудрялся охлаждать пространство вокруг себя. «Он сгниет позже нас», — подумал вдруг Альфред и вздрогнул от этой мысли. — «Что это я? Я не умру, я ведь герой!»  
— Фредди, а где Англия? – ох, Канада, оказывается, все время был здесь. – Сходи, позови его, пожалуйста...  
— Не надо меня звать, – в дверях стоял ни кто иной, как взлохмаченный мрачный Артур. Его пустой взгляд обвел всех и остановился на теле русского. Артур подошел к нему. Потрогал шарф, потом одним концом прикрыл искромсанную шею Ивана.  
— Эх, Брагинский... Зачем ты сдох, зараза? – Керкленд вздохнул. – Мне теперь некого подозревать... А точнее, теперь придется подозревать вообще всех.  
— Его нашли мы с Италией, когда спустились готовить завтрак, – отчеканил спокойный Людвиг. – Труп свежий, «ночной», следов никаких.  
— Печально... – задумчиво протянул англичанин, пристально вглядываясь в бутылку русского и ее пролитое содержимое. – Это что за дрянь? Не помню такой в баре...  
— Брага. Заначка, – тихо выдал Ивана Мэттью. Впрочем, теперь-то уже все равно. – Я видел, как он ее доставал, когда мы мыли посуду... Перед тем, как Китай...  
— Ты прикасался к бутылке?  
— Нет...  
Франциск побарабанил пальцами по столешнице:  
— Давайте хоронить Ивана.  
Англия привычно окрысился:  
— Нет, мы оставим все на своих местах, чтобы копы разбирались!  
— Какие, к чертям копы, бровастик?! Связи нет, электричества нет – как они нас найдут?!  
Артур скис.  
— Тогда давайте перенесем еду в комнату развлечений, чтобы не обедать рядом с... Россией... – всегда такой уверенный Людвиг запнулся на последнем слове.  
— Ладно. Всё равно холодильник теперь не работает.  
С переносом еды управились за час. Англия, Америка, Германия, Канада и Франция выносили продукты в коридор, а Япония с Италией тащили их наверх. Закончив это дело, все встретились в прихожей у главной двери.  
— Теперь надо, как можно скорее, разобраться с электричеством, – Германия вновь взял на себя роль главнокомандующего. – Значит, наружу к батарее пойдем я и... Франция. Да, ты, потому что вас нельзя оставлять вместе с Англией.  
Вышеназванные презрительно покосились друг на друга.  
— Я с вами, – сказал Канада, — Вдруг увижу Кумадзиро... – и никто не стал ему возражать. Троица вышла, предупредив, что может задержаться. Италия поежился, и Хонда ободряюще сжал его плечо:  
— С Германией-саном все будет в порядке, – «Наверно», - добавил он про себя. – Он ведь такой сильный.  
Венециано тяжко вздохнул и отправился успокаивать нервы – варить пасту. Япония ушел следом – на всякий случай. Артур с Альфредом остались одни.   
— Ну и чем займемся?  
— Снимем штаны и будем бегать! – огрызнулся Англия, которого одолевали нехорошие предчувствия, и ушел в комнату развлечений. Янки не придумал ничего лучше, чем последовать за бывшим опекуном.

Тем временем три страны штурмовали лесные ухабы, пробираясь к своей цели.   
— Англия, идиот, не ухаживает за своим лесом, – ворчал Франциск, балансируя на опрокинутом стволе, — Вот у меня дома все парки причесанные...  
Его бурчание осталось без внимания, что еще больше омрачило Бонфуа. Треск черных сучьев под ногами навевал тоску и панику. Вопреки всякой логике, в этом районе леса птицы орали, как ненормальные. Хруст сушняка и вопли птиц – почва для стресса — от такой какофонии хотелось смачно размозжить себе голову. Или не себе...  
— Опа-на... – это страны резко вывалились на пушистую зеленую полянку. На следующем холме возвышалось устройство батареи, а из-под земли на полянке выходил толстый кабель в оранжевой изоляции. – Кажись, мы это искали.  
— Идем вдоль провода! – скомандовал Германия, и они пошли. Примерно через сотни две шагов кабель обрывался. — Кто-то выхватил целых семь метров! – ошарашенно воскликнул Людвиг и завертел головой, словно надеялся отыскать пропавший кусок. Как ни странно – нашел. Тот валялся метрах в тридцати от места преступления. Немец пошел за ним, видимо совсем запамятовав, где находится. «Не ходи!!!» — заорал Франциск, заметив натянувшийся канат, но поздно – Крауц уже шагнул в петлю. Что-то свистнуло-крякнуло, петля-ловушка дернула Германию за ноги вверх, крепко приложив головой о ствол. Пара мгновений – и немец неподвижно повис на пятиметровой высоте, с разбитой головой, из которой капала кровь пополам с чем-то еще. Всё случилось на глазах изумленного Бонфуа.  
— Лю-людвиг?.. – заикаясь, позвал он, словно Германия смог бы ему ответить. Француз застучал зубами, осознав, что находится абсолютно один посреди жуткого леса, возможно, напичканного ловушками. – Мэтти, где ты?! – ни ответа, ни привета.  
Франция, дрожа, спотыкаясь и оглядываясь на каждом шагу, рысью побежал в сторону дома. Птицы, как по команде, разом заткнулись, и лес окутался хрустящей тишиной. Мужчина бежал через него, почти не глядя под ноги, и, как и следовало ожидать, запинался через каждые полсотни шагов. Упав в очередной раз, Бонфуа угодил щекой в лужицу вязкой жидкости. Вставая, он вытер бородку рукой и обнаружил на пальцах кровь. Оглядевшись по сторонам, мужчина не обнаружил на земле других кровавых лужиц, которые указали бы путь раненого существа. Загадка так и осталась бы неразгаданной, если бы на голову Франции не шлёпнулась бы КАПЛЯ. Отскочив от лужицы, страна задрал голову, готовясь лицезреть нечто неприятное, но все равно вскрикнул, увидев это. На недоступной высоте висел окровавленный Канада. Тоже вверх ногами, видимо попав в ловушку, подобную той, в которой находится немец.  
— Мэтти!! – завопил Франциск, словно своим криком надеялся разбудить воспитанника. Разумеется, тот не ответил, лишь с его волос сорвалась еще одна густая бардовая капля. Бонфуа зарыдал и сорвался с места, но, пробежав добрую сотню метров, сообразил, что заблудился. Он стоял в какой-то заполненной туманом низине, и вновь зазвучавшие птичьи крики оглушительным ревом срывали остатки башни бедному французу, который и так уже был не в себе. Мужчина вновь побежал, понесся по лесу, чего, как мы знаем, делать нельзя – можно и шею свернуть. Места вокруг показались Франциску знакомыми, но не успел он обрадоваться, как почва под его ногами затрещала и провалилась. Последней мыслью Франции было – «Ох, Ваня, почему именно здесь?..» — прежде чем он повис на острых деревянных кольях волчьей ямы.

**— Постойте, мистер Америка! Вы же сказали, что убийцей является ваш брат, а теперь говорите, что он умер!  
— Я не говорил, что он умер, – вздохнул Альфред и зябко поежился. Покосился на открытую форточку. – Я сказал, что он висел окровавленный в петле, но это же не значит, что он был мертв.  
— То есть, он притворялся?!  
— Да.  
— Тогда еще вопрос: откуда ВЫ знаете о событиях, на которых не присутствовали? – следователь попытался прожечь Джонса взглядом, но у него ничего не получилось.  
— Мне рассказал брат. В конце.  
— Сам убийца?!  
— Да. Видите ли, тут все немного запутаннее, чем обычное преступление... Вы не верите мне? Вижу по глазам. Разве ваши оперативники не попали на остров для расследования?  
— На море уже который день бушует шторм, мистер Джонс. Мне начинает казаться, что погода просто не пускает нас туда!  
— Сказки! – усмехнулся Америка, но в его глазах блеснула подозрительная искра. – А вы связались с моим правительством?  
— Шторм блокирует связь, – следователь виновато посмотрел на янки. Альфред вздохнул. – Кажется, вы устали. Продолжим завтра.  
— Хорошо, – Джонс получил от доктора таблетку снотворного, запил водой и улегся поудобнее, вцепившись в Библию, словно в спасательный круг. **


	4. Chapter 4

**— Добрый день, мистер Джонс, – следователь снял шляпу и уселся на стульчик. – Как спалось?  
Альфред махнул рукой. Следователь посмеялся. Его помощники бесшумно рассаживались в палате, включая ноутбуки и готовясь конспектировать. **

Прошло больше двух часов, после ухода команды Людвига, и остававшиеся в доме откровенно начали паниковать.  
— Да где шляются эти ироды?! – Англия бесился по-настоящему, и стекла готовы были растрескаться, причем не только в окнах, но и в бутылях. – Где можно пропадать три часа?!  
— На острове, – Хонда нервно обмахнулся наспех сооруженным веером, хотя было совсем не жарко.  
— Кэп... – попытался похихикать Альфред, но его едва не сожгли в уголь три пары свирепых глаз, и янки замолчал. Смутно в подсознание Джонса начали закрадываться мысли о смерти других («Тони?!»), но Америка всяческими путями глушил голос интуиции(«Тони, ты здесь?!»). Однако неожиданно для всех мрачные предположения озвучил... Италия:  
— Мне кажется, что они могут быть мертвыми... – он жалобно посмотрел на Артура и Альфреда, словно ждал поспешного разуверения в этом предчувствии. Но Керкленд лишь спросил:  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Обычно мне всегда хочется к Германии. А сейчас... – беспомощный взгляд в окно, в гущу черных ветвей, — ...мне к нему не хочется.  
Встревожившийся было Джонс выразил свое мнение одним жестом – фейспалмом. Япония глубоко вздохнул. Англия, который надеялся получить важную информацию, плюнул, махнул рукой и нервно расхохотался. После негласного решения ждать еще полчаса, все затихли в креслах. Керкленд меланхолично перелистывал страницы книжонки, вряд ли будучи в состоянии распознать хоть один символ. Кику и Феличиано вяло играли в что-то среднее между ладушками и «камень-ножницы-бумага». Альфред садистским методом пытался побороть дремоту – щипал себя за руку, но меры не помогали: американец зевал всё шире, пока не провалился в омут болезненного сна прямо во время щипка.  
...И Джонс вновь увидел себя перед входом в ванну. Он не хотел заходить, памятуя о прошлом разе, но неведомая сила буквально втянула его внутрь. И вновь Америка в полуобморочном состоянии созерцал тело Японии, гниющее в тухлой воде. И снова пульсирующее зеркало, и странная «ИТНА»... одно отличие всё-таки было – голова американца не стала распадаться. Зато в зеркальных волнах появился Тони, инопланетянин звал его, и Альфред обреченно нырнул в зеркало.  
Новая картинка: черные, усыпавшие землю сучья, стволы мертвых деревьев, знакомые бурые кустики... Да это же то место, где они нашли тело Китая!  
Америка обвел глазами слегка изменившуюся поляну, пытаясь понять, зачем Тони привел его сюда. Взгляд его уперся в плоский замусоренный холмик, у изголовья которого торчал грубо изготовленный черный крест. Могила. А рядом с ней... Вот тут уж мужчину продрало трупным холодом. Джонс почувствовал, как ледяной пот ползет по вискам, пропитывает рубашку. В горле заскребся замороженный песок. Потому что над могилой Вана Яо стоял Россия. Его шинель не просто была перемазана кровью – она была практически залита ею. Гнилая зловонная жидкость толчками выкатывалась на шарф из рассеченной шей, голова на которую была насажена, как хеллоуиновская тыква на шест пугала. Изношенная перчатка русского сжимала стебли двух кровью вымазанных, убитых морозом подсолнухов. Иван положил один из них на чернозем могилы, другой оставил себе и повернулся... Америка хотел убежать, улететь, уползти, но тело было сковано льдом, и янки мог лишь наблюдать, как Россия идет к нему с улыбкой мертвого Джокера из комиксов. Пустые фиолетовые глаза Брагинского смотрели куда-то мимо Америки. Джонс больше не мог выдерживать это насилие над психикой и («Америка, да проснись же, твою мать!!!») зажмурился, чтобы не видеть своего мертвого недруга. Теперь он лишь чувствовал холод, но («Просыпайся, придурок! Ах, черт, тащите воду!!») ничего не слышал из-за пульсации крови.   
«Федь-а-а-а...» — услышал он, и волосы встали дыбом не только на голове, но и по всему телу. Глаза немедленно открылись, и он узрел Россию, стоящего на краю провала и указывающего пальцем в яму. Америка не успел спросить, что бы это значило, но за те короткие мгновения понял – Иван хочет, чтобы Альфред заглянул. Он не успел – его захлестнула океанская волна, и силуэты акул уже приготовились пировать...

— Проснулся, сволочь! – Джонс отфыркивался от воды, стекающей по лицу, и от пощечин, что ему ставили. Кто-то сидел на нем, предотвращая всякие попытки вырваться. – Алиса в стране кошмаров, чтоб тебя... – бледный Англия, наконец, перестал бить воспитанника по щекам, но слазить не собирался. – Приём, мировая задница! Сколько пальцев я показываю?!  
— Очки дай, скотина!.. – простонал американец, стряхивая Керкленда и напяливая на нос протянутые Италией окуляры. – Где Германия с Францией?  
— Да мы тебя полчаса будим, чтоб вместе идти за ними!  
— Англия-сан, успокойтесь!  
— Да я спокоен, как утопленник!!!  
При слове «утопленник» Америка вспомнил момент из своего сна и встревожился:  
— Ребята, мне надо кое-что вам сказать...  
Но его прервал Артур:  
— Некогда языками трепать! Мы сейчас же идем за Людвигом! – Керкленд за шиворот поднял американца с пола. – А то итальяшка начал терять рассудок. Да и не только он...  
— Кто? – повернулся Венециано. До этого он рассматривал стену. – Где? Паста?  
— Мда... – посмотрел на него англичанин. – Нам срочно нужен немец.  
— А если Людвиг-сан... того? – поинтересовался Хонда, не позволяя Италии грызть ногти.  
— Тогда плохо, – вздохнул Англия. Вынул из-за пояса нож, проверил на остроту. Он носил с собой оружие со дня смерти России. – А самое плохое то, что мы оставим дом без присмотра. Посудите сами: нас четверо. Если пойдут двое и останутся двое, то один из той или иной пары вполне может оказаться убийцей. Про деление один/три я вообще молчу. Поэтому идем все вместе.  
Кику и Альфред согласно кивнули. Феличиано никак не отреагировал – он был занят жеванием своего галстука. Страны вышли на крыльцо, но, назло рифме, чесаться не стали, а стали готовиться к походу: Джонс перезарядил свой вечный револьвер, Хонда проверил катану. Варгаса попытались вооружить хотя бы палкой, но он ронял ее, и от этой идеи отказались. Итак, отряд из четырех стран двинулся в разведку.  
«Тони и... Иван показали мне место, где был найден Китай. Что они этим сказали? Эх, — думал Америка, шагая по шуршащей траве. В лысый лес они еще не вошли. — Почему я не гений? Почему герой не гений? Почему гений всегда злодей?.. «Волчья яма» — сказал тогда Россия. Он хочет, чтобы я посмотрел в волчью яму...»  
Под ногами уже давно хрустели черные ветки. Бешеные птицы орали так, что закладывало уши. Над островом вновь висел туман. Именно поэтому на тело Канады они наткнулись неожиданно. Япония ахнул, шарахнулся назад, наступил на Англию. Италия безразлично сосал палец.  
— Мэттью!!! – заорал Джонс, бросаясь к дереву, на котором висел его брат, но ботинки подвели его, и Альфред едва не шлепнулся в лужу крови. Он упал на локти, затормозив в нескольких дюймах над поверхностью красной жижи.  
— Америка, вставай!! – вздернул его голос перепуганного опекуна, но американец не спешил. Он осторожно выудил что-то из лужицы и только тогда поднялся.  
— Волос Франциска, – сунул улику под нос англичанина. От блестящего, наполовину заляпанного кровью волоска непередаваемо тащило вонью лака сильной фиксации и духами.  
— Фу, ты прав! – Артур зажал нос и замахал рукой. – Химическая атака! Теперь-то Франц попал в список подозреваемых! – Керкленд задрал голову, рассматривая висящего вверх ногами Уильямса. Пиджак Канады обвис, закрывая лицо. – Вон, у несчастного канадца аж штаны мокрые...  
— Англия-сан, если бы вас повесили на дерево таким образом, вы бы сами наверняка обмочились... — по мере выговаривания голос японца затухал под яростным взглядом англичанина. Однако Кику решил не сдаваться. – Судя по следам, точнее по этой «траншее», Франция-сан летел, сломя голову, и упал тут, – Япония прищурился и словно бы провел пальцем по всему пути. – А потом вскочил и убежал туда, – палец указал на скрывшуюся за деревьями цепочку следов. Все посмотрели в ту сторону. Итальянец рассмеялся, не вынимая пальца изо рта.   
«Место гибели Китая!» — ударило в голову Америке:  
— Ребята, я знаю...  
— Ну значит мы пойдем туда, откуда виносос УБЕЖАЛ, – Англия в последний раз бросил взгляд на канадца, думая, стоит ли пытаться его снять. – Прости, малыш, что не похоронили, – и уверенно зашагал против следа Бонфуа. – У меня предчувствие, что там мы найдем Германию.  
«Он сказал «найдем», а не «встретим»!» — подметил Альфред, и это зародило в нем подозрения.  
И они пошли дальше. Птицы голосили просто нереально – хоть уши зажимай – хороня не только звук шагов и дыхания, но и невнятное бормотание Венециано, который теперь твердо отказывался идти, и Хонде приходилось тащить его за руку. Черные деревья сменялись такими же черными деревьями, и этот пейзаж, казалось, был бесконечен. Один раз страны натолкнулись на заряженный капкан, но тот был поставлен так глупо, что в него не попал бы и слепой. Обсудив это, все приняли капкан за открытое издевательство – вот, мол, вы какие, вот так я вас, тупых, ловить собираюсь.  
Вскоре четверо вышли на полянку с обрезанным кабелем.  
— Так, «чек поинт». А где же немец?.. – Керкленд замотал головой и почти сразу же охнул. – Боже!!  
Япония среагировал мгновенно:  
— Ох, Италия, погляди какие цветы! – подхватив Венециано под локоть, утащил на край поляны, туда, откуда трупа Германии не разглядишь. Америка сел где стоял. Через минуту он сумел выдавить:  
— Повтор.  
— Чо? – подскочил англичанин.  
— Повтор казни, – Альфред почесал затылок. – Мне сперва показалось, что убийца не станет повторять методы умерщвления.  
— Эк ты заговорил, – прищурился Артур. – А уж не ты ли преступник, а?  
Джонс захлопал губами от такого заявления:  
— Да я... да я... я ж герой!!!  
Этим все сказано. Англия слегка поверил этим искренне изумленным голубым глазам и на время отмел свои подозрения, решив осмотреть место убийства. Аккуратно (а вдруг еще ловушки?) он обошел вокруг «виселицы» немца, хмыкнул, разглядев механизм. И цокнул языком, когда поднял кусок кабеля, привлекший Крауца:  
— Да это же пустая изоляция! – он дунул в трубку, и та тихо засвистела. – Типичная макаронина! – и тут же прикусил свой болтливый язык.  
— Макаронина? Паста?! – откуда ни возьмись, рядом вырос итальянец. – Где?! – вместо пасты он увидел Людвига. – Германия! Ну, наконец-то, ты нашелся! А почему ты без головы?..  
Внезапно Италия зарыдал так сильно, что подбежавший японец не рискнул к нему прикоснуться. Смущенный Керкленд выбросил ненужную изоляцию, а американец соизволил встать с земли.  
— Пойдемте отсюда, – сдавленно попросил Хонда, и страны покинули жуткое место, оставив безголовое тело немца висеть в одиночестве. Птицы, как ни странно – молчали, наверно, у них была передышка. Ветви хрустели все так же. Туман слегка рассосался, что, впрочем, ухудшило ситуацию: теперь он двигался, вылепляя из себя причудливые фигуры и конструкции. Примечательно: ветра не было. Когда проходили под телом Канады, то старались не смотреть на него – и так тошно. Альфред бросил на брата мимолетный взгляд и отметил, что, несмотря на безветрие, подвешенный слегка покачивался. Но обмозговать этот факт Америке не хватило ни ума ни времени.  
— Даже слегка интересно, куда нас приведут следы Франциска... – просто так произнес Англия, чтобы развеять тишину. Джонс заранее развеселился и, наполнившись мрачным злорадством, выдал:  
— На то место, где убили Китай.  
Результат превзошел ожидания – Артур потерял дар речи. Кику опасливо поинтересовался:  
— Америка-сан, почему вы так считаете?  
Альфред украдкой бросил на экс-опекуна торжественный взгляд а-ля «ты не один тут Шерлок Холмс»:  
— Мне показал это призрак России.  
Хонда и Керкленд в шоке переглянулись.  
— Тьфу, бл@... – англичанин ускорил шаги. – Япония, будь бдительным: у нас на руках два шизофреника!  
«Ну, ну», — подумал Америка, — «посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда мы придем».  
Англия ничего не сказал, ибо опять потерял дар речи, лицезрев и место и могилу Китая. Джонс, воспользовавшись его замешательством, со скоростью лани помчался к видневшемуся неподалеку провалу. Заглянув внутрь, он поспешно отвернулся:  
— Давайте сюда!  
Страны подбежали и тоже заглянули.  
— Там на дне одежда Китая! – заметил японец, — Только она вся в крови и грязи.  
— Ну конечно! – хлопнул себя по лбу Артур. – Брагинский ведь говорил, что использовал шмотки Вана Яо в качестве приманки для Кумадзиро! Взгляните на колья: они покрыты двойным слоем крови – значит, медведь попался, но его кто-то вытащил и возобновил ловушку!  
— А потом туда грохнулся Бонфуа... – задумчиво заключил Кику. – Осторожно, Италия-кун, не упади!  
— Все славно да гладко, — янки нервно протер очки, — вон, даже обрывки шмотья Франца прилипли к кольям. Вот только вопрос: а где тело-то?  
Все уставились друг на друга. Ведь каждому было прекрасно видно: с распоротым брюхом француз не сумел бы сам выкарабкаться из двухметровой ямы.   
— А что если он никуда не проваливался, а просто вымазал колья кровью Людвига, посыпал мусором, а сам сейчас нападет на нас с бензопилой из-за какого-нибудь дерева?!  
Иллюзия была так велика, что страны рывком развернулись к лесу. Япония поскользнулся, потерял равновесие и начал заваливаться назад. Он уже успел пожалеть обо всем на свете и представить свое худенькое тело надетым на деревянные шипы, но тут его спасли. Италия рванулся на удивление быстро, подхватил, прижал к себе Японию, и они в обнимку замерли, словно падающая башня на краю пропасти. В следующее мгновение Альфред выдернул их на безопасное место. Когда все отдышались от пережитого ужаса, Керкленд накинулся на воспитанника чуть ли не с кулаками:  
— Америка-идиот, еще хоть раз напугаешь нас сказкой про техасскую резню, я тебя сам зарежу!!! – яростно, но с облегчением заорал он. – Из-за тебя Япония чуть не погиб!  
Английский кулак весьма ощутимо прошелся по американской щеке, и Джонс взбесился:  
— Да он все равно погибнет при следующем же посещении ванны!!!  
Тишина. Артур хлопает губами. Япония сипло дышит в захвате испуганного итальянца.  
— Америка-сан, вы предлагаете мне не мыться?!  
«Черт. Японцы жутко чистоплотны. Они даже насильно мыли европейцев в древности, когда те приплывали к ним», — Альфред понял, что не сможет запретить японцу мыться,— «черт...»  
— Ну-ка поподробнее, – потребовал Англия.  
— Я отказываюсь комментировать, потому что вы не поверите! – жестко отрезал американец и зашагал по тропке к особняку. Артур прокричал ему вслед:  
— Мои подозрения возрастают на сорок процентов!  
«Засунь свои подозрения себе в задницу. Блин, я спятил...»


	5. Chapter 5

**— То есть, мистер Америка, вы вместе с остальными начали подозревать Францию?  
— Конечно. Это же логично: Канада и Германия висят, а Франц пропал, – Альфред теребил корочку Библии.  
— Но на самом-то деле он тоже убит? И его тело спрятано?  
— Верно. Я расскажу. Вот только водички глотну... **

Они стояли посреди гостиной на первом этаже.   
— Надо осмотреть комнаты. Вдруг Франция-сан прячется в доме?  
«С бензопилой», — мелькнуло в головах, но вслух никто ничего не сказал. Осмотр начали с первого этажа – быстро, но тихо – Италия распахивал дверь, в комнату вскакивали Альфред с револьвером и Кику с мечом. Англия прикрывал тылы, оглядывая коридор. Заглянули даже в кухню, зажав носы и рты. Следующим на очереди был второй этаж – тоже никого. Страны слазили на чердак – пусто. Вновь четверо собрались в гостиной, где уже сгустились сумерки.  
— Эй, Англия, а свечек нету? Темновато!  
— Возьми в шкафу...  
Через пару минут в блюдце на столе запылали три свечи, тускло освещая лица мужчин.  
— Похоже, в доме никого нет, – Хонда вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. – Не пора ли нам укладываться спать?  
— Паста... – захныкал голодный итальянец.  
— Ладно, – сдался японец. – Пойдем, приготовишь.  
Они запалили еще две свечи и ушли на второй этаж. Как только их шаги перестали греметь по лестнице, Англия с размаху звезданул себе по лбу.  
— Дурак я, дурак! – простонал он. – Совсем забыл про подвал! Пойдем, проверим!  
— Как – вдвоем? – заволновался Джонс и активно замахал руками в сторону лестницы. – Надо этих позвать...  
Артур вздохнул, протер ладонью лоб.  
— Поверь мне на слово: оторвать итальянца от пасты можно только прямым попаданием атомной бомбы.  
Америка недоверчиво поднял бровь, а про себя подумал как-нибудь проверить – все равно ракеты ржавеют без дела. Мужчины взяли пару свечей, запалили и ретировались в коридор. Там Керкленд, кряхтя и тужась, словно беременный, отвалил в сторону крышку люка.  
— Ага! – радостно вскрикнул он, и Альфред подпрыгнул от неожиданности, чуть не рухнув в проем. – Ступеньки в подвале! Пыль на них не тронута, значит, подвал чист!  
Однако, не доверяя пыли, хозяин дома cпустился в холодный, пахнущий влажными кирпичами мрак. Бывший воспитанник, поколебавшись, последовал за ним.

Как раз в это время на первый этаж в гостиную аккуратно, но торопливо спустился Япония, которого встревожил крик англичанина.  
— Англия-сан? – осторожно поинтересовался он у свечек на столе. Ответа не последовало, но чуткий слух японца различил шаги четырех ног где-то под полом. Потом взгляд Хонды встретил поблескивающую серую дверь ванной комнаты. Мысленно облизнувшись, Кику много всего вспомнил: и странное предостережение Америки, и свой изгвазданный в крови костюм, и оставленного наверху Италию, и неприятную липкость на теле.  
— А, была ни была! – махнул рукой японец, словно камикадзе, отправившийся на смерть. Возвел глаза к потолку. — Я быстренько!  
Тихо прокравшись к двери — Япония решил не шуметь – он заскользнул в комнату. Дверь прикрыл, а вот запереть шпингалетом не догадался, в силу многолетней привычки – дома двери просто задвигались. Япония прилепил свечу к раковине, потом отлепил обратно, осмотрел с ее помощью всю ванну, заглянул даже под нее. Пожал плечами, вновь прилепил свечку. Положил рядом катану без ножен, чтобы в случае опасности сразу схватить за рукоять и биться. Отвинтил оба крана и стал стягивать одежду. При тусклом свечном горении вода имела кирпично-апельсиновый оттенок, вселяла тревогу и вообще отталкивала. Но брезгливости к грязи удалось победить брезгливость к воде, и Хонда осторожно погрузился в ванну. Через минуту в смежной комнате в шкафу с дырочкой в задней стенке был нажат рычаг. 

Дуло револьвера гуляло в холодной подвальной темноте, изредка поблескивая при попадании на него сияния свечки. Оружие вздрогнуло, когда свеча резко высветила стенку. Кирпичи были чуть влажными.  
— Англия, я слышу журчание воды...  
— Не волнуйся, Америка. У меня тут отгрохан аппарат, фильтрующий воду из озера. – англичанин уверенно продвигался в темноте. Альфред запнулся и шепотом выругался.  
— Значит, поэтому мы пили только кипяченую воду? – поинтересовался он и получил «угу» в ответ. Джонс почти успокоился, но запнулся вновь, и его вдруг охватила неясная тревога. – А если фильтр засорится?  
— Вряд ли это случится, – Артур шел, нащупывая рукой кирпичную стену. – У меня в стене подвала огромное пластиковое окно, открывающее шикарный вид на канал и, соответственно, фильтр. Мы даже сами туда заглянем, дай только аккумулятор найти... – во время монолога Керкленд успел ушагать далеко вперед. Внезапно послышался грохот и звук падения. – Нашел...  
— Ты цел?! – подбежавший американец помог опекуну подняться, отряхнул его. Англия в это время ощупывал здоровенную железную бандуру.  
— Целёхонек! – ненормально хихикнул он, и Джонс задался вопросом, про что говорит англичашка: про себя или про аккумулятор? – Убийце следовало бы пораскинуть своими пустыми мозгами и сломать энергонакопитель. А так я сейчас просто включу запасное питание. Да где ж этот рычаг?!  
Во всей ситуации и последних словах Артура Америка уловил какую-то странность, но обдумать ее не успел – взгляд его приковался к отражению свечи во тьме. Альфред, словно малое дитя за светляком, пошел за этим отражением. Скоро его вытянутая рука коснулась неприятно-холодного стекла. Точнее пластика. Джонс почувствовал, как давление воды меняется и перекатывается за этим «экраном».  
Сзади раздалось торжествующее «Ага!», щелчок, и под потолком замерцали белые плафоны. Пару мгновений, Америка, не отлипая, смотрел вглубь окна на взволновавший его предмет, затем резко и молча рванулся назад, поскользнулся и приземлился головой на кирпич.  
Отключка в какой-то степени не была обычным обмороком. Не было полной темноты и тишины. Янки слышал слабое угрожающее змеиное шипение, а на черном фоне перед глазами пульсировала надпись «ИТНА», словно кровоточащее необычное сердце. Джонс почувствовал сзади зов Тони, но не откликнулся, а как бы испуганно заперся от него в себе. Он не хотел новых страшных картин...

На щеку капнуло что-то теплое.  
— ...Господи, да что ж это творится?! – старческие завывания Англии.  
Альфред с трудом разлепил веки. Благо, очки были на месте, и он различил над собой бледное лицо дрожащего опекуна.  
— Что там такое?.. – морщась, сел. Поднял руку, ощупал гудевший затылок – липко.  
— Франц там... – Артур снова задрожал. – Безголовый... обезглавленный. Кто-то засорил телом фильтр! Воду больше нельзя использовать.  
Американец, которому плохо в это верилось, вновь приблизился к окну. И вправду тело. И вправду Франция... Бонфуа успел даже слегка распухнуть, медленно покрываясь гноем. От размозженной шеи отрывались мелкие лоскутки плоти, их уносило течением на радость подводным жителям.  
Созерцание отвратительного аквариума было прервано самым что ни на есть диким визгом с верхов особняка, впрочем, тут же оборвавшимся.  
— Ита! – в один голос воскликнули страны и пустились бежать к лестнице. Благодаря включенному свету, никто из них не запнулся. Лестницу миновали, почти не касаясь ступеней, а через гостиную пролетели так, что оставленные на столе свечи погасли. Впрочем, надобности в них всё равно не было – везде горел свет. Англичанин обогнал Альфреда, который дизориентировался и впечатался в косяк, и первым влетел в комнату развлечений. И весьма вовремя подхватил начавшего заваливаться итальянца.  
— Италия! Что... – тут Керкленд замолчал, глядя в одну точку, побледнел и покрылся испариной. Позвал:  
— Фред. Убей ее...  
Очухавшийся после встречи с дверным проемом американец быстро сориентировался. Револьвер громыхнул два раза, и змея, которую разнесло пулями 45-го калибра, вздрагивала своими остатками на окровавленной коробке из-под макарон. Америка потыкал разодранную рептилию оружейным дулом.  
— Черт... Огнёвка.  
Англия переменился в лице:  
— Италия! Только не говори, что она тебя... – тут мужчина заметил две ранки на запястье Феличиано, — ...укусила.  
— Мне... жарко! – внезапно просипел итальянец, резко распахнув глаза. Сев, начал расстегивать рубашку, не вытерпел и рванул ее. С треском разорвав верх, принялся за брюки. Тут уж Англия с Америкой попытались его сдержать, но тщетно: вырвавшись с криком «Больно, жжет!», Венециано освободился от всей одежды и теперь хрипел и стонал, сдерживаемый мужчинами.  
— Где Хонда?! — почти в ухо прокричал ему Артур, и юноша смог ответить:  
— Душ... – тут он рванулся с такой силой, что сдерживавшие его страны разлетелись в разные углы комнаты. – ЖЖЕТСЯ!!!  
Италия вцепился коротко стриженными ногтями в свою грудь... и принялся исступленно раздирать кожу.  
— СТО-О-ОЙ!!! – в ужасе завопил Керкленд, а Джонс попытался схватить итальянца за руки, но мокрый от горячего пота, тот выскользнул из захвата, забрызгивая всё вокруг кровью и ни на секунду не прекращая сдирать с себя кожу. Змеиный яд жег его изнутри, через кровь, и тело бессознательно пыталось «раздеться», избавиться от этого адского жара. Так Феличиано и умер: не успев вынуть пальцы из разорванной груди и горла.  
Артур взвыл.  
— Да что ж это творится?! – уже в который раз, и треснул кулаком по полу, в изнеможении на него опустившись. – В моем доме со скоростью света гибнут страны, а я даже понять ничего не успеваю!!!  
— Ну... мы еще не видели тела Японии... – осторожно проговорил Альфред, сидевший ниже травы, тише воды. И отшатнулся, потому что англичанин резко вскинул голову – в зеленых глазах огонек надежды. Миг – и две страны рванули в коридор, оставив итальянский труп лежать в одиночестве, дальше по лестнице, и затормозили лишь перед входом в ванную.  
— Япония... – переглянулись, и Англия постучал вновь. – Кику, ты жив?  
Янки подумал, что если Хонда ответит «нет, я мертв», то он снова хлопнется в обморок.   
Тут Джонс заметил одну странность.  
— Глянь, дверь открыта!  
— Он ее никогда не запирает, – с этими словами Керкленд толкнул дверь, шагнул внутрь и застыл. Америка аккуратно пододвинул его в сторону и тоже взглянул...  
Всё было точь-в-точь как в его сне, только обезглавленное тело японца еще не было тронуто разложением. Осиротевшая катана всё так же лежала на раковине. Растаявшая свеча валялась на полу. Альфред повалился на колени, пальцами коснулся бледной руки Хонды.  
— Боже, нет, только не это...  
— Его убили, пока мы шлялись по этому долбанному подвалу! – англичанин зло пнул ножку раковины, согнулся, шипя от боли. – Теперь я, по крайней мере, могу не подозревать тебя, Америка. Ты не мог отрубить голову Японии, ведь ты был со мной... – тут Артур вспомнил. – Стоп, откуда ты знал, что Кику умрет в ванне?  
Янки замялся, не зная, как объяснить.  
— Ко мне приходил Тони... во сне. Он сказал.  
— Э.. Тони? Испания?!  
— Нет! – замотал головой Альфред. – Мой Тони, инопланетянин. После смерти Китая он стал показывать мне жуткие вещи...  
— Ты и вправду весь в меня... ясновидящий.  
— Что?! – круглые американские глаза. – Так ты тоже про всё это знал?!  
Англия вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— Кто-то блокирует меня...  
У Джонса похолодело под желудком. Он медленно растягивал слова:  
— Тот, кто блокирует тебя, убил всех остальных. И раз это не мы с тобой, то кто? – он поднял глаза. – На острове есть еще кто-нибудь?  
— Похоже на то. И раз ему нужны головы...  
Страны уставились друг на друга. Долгое мгновение в их разум проникала догадка, после чего мужчины рванули обратно на второй этаж. «Чертовы восемнадцать ступенек!» На последней Америка запнулся, и оба грохнулись на паркет, но тут же вскочили и ломанулись к комнате развлечений. Рванули дверь и...  
— Башки нет... – выдавил янки. Англия, словно не поверив словам воспитанника, подошел к телу Италии. Оно лежало там же, где его и оставляли, вот только головы не было – кто-то отрезал ее быстро и аккуратно, оставив минимум следов, за которые можно зацепиться. В луже крови ни одного отпечатка, брызги тоже отсутствуют. Англия нагнулся – двигался он как-то по-старчески – поднял сорванную Варгасом его же рубашку и накрыл шею Феличиано. Артур повернулся, и Джонс внезапно для себя обнаружил, что англичанин полностью седой. Даже брови побелели.  
«Я, наверно, тоже не ахти», — подумал Альфред, когда трясущимися руками протирал очки, — «Но я очень боюсь посмотреться в зеркало после того сна...»   
Мужчина вспомнил свою рассыпающуюся черепушку и вновь передернулся. Очнувшись от гнусных мыслей, он понял, что бывший опекун куда-то ведет его за руку. Коридор, коридор, коридор, стоп! «Этой двери я ни разу не встречал!» И вот они уже внутри потайной комнаты. Керкленд запер вход на ключ, погасил свет, в темноте прошел к параллельной стене. Там он щелкнул замком и отомкнул хорошо смазанные ставни окна.  
— Это мой потайной чулан... – вместе с порывом холодного ночного воздуха долетели слова. Американец тоже приблизился к оконному проему. Черный лысый лес стоял в неподвижном ожидании завершения этой жуткой ночи. На горизонте звездное небо смазывалось мутной дымкой – там бушевала непогода. Тишина стояла катастрофическая.  
— Ну, чего ждешь? – нарушил ее голос Англии. – Проверь местность на наличие врагов.   
С виноватым видом Альфред схватил перезаряженный револьвер на изготовку, высунулся в окошко и быстро осмотрел землю.  
— Вроде тихо, – сообщил он англичанину, и тот беззвучно захлопнул ставни. Вновь навалилась тьма, и в этом мраке Артур за руку повел Джонса в сторону. Через несколько секунд в колени Америке уперлась мебель.  
— Это диван. Ложись, – и янки послушно лег. Диван чуть скрипнул, когда хозяин особняка примостился рядом. – Нам надо выспаться. Эх, знал бы про такие обстоятельства – две кровати сюда притащил бы!  
На узком старом диванчике братьям пришлось лежать в обнимку, чуть ли не «бутербродом».  
— Ты только держи меня покрепче! – строго велел Керкленд, — Я обычно, когда нервничаю, во сне ходить начинаю, а это может вылиться... в общем: держи!  
Джонс закивал, покрепче стискивая объятия, и провалился в сон.

**— У меня хорошие новости! – слегка обрадованно сказал следователь, пошептавшись с подбежавшим помощником. – Шторм затих, мы уже связались с правительством США, которое прибудет через несколько дней, и отправили группу исследователей на остров!  
— Моё правительство... – пробормотал Америка.  
— О, мистер Джонс, вы совсем спите! — раздобревший следователь кивнул ему. Все, кроме доктора, вышли из палаты, и тогда Альфред сконфуженно пожаловался врачу, что боится увидеть во сне брата. И врач дал ему снотворную таблетку. Доктор вышел, а Джонс аккуратно спрятал лекарство в мятую бумажечку под задним корешком Библии, где уже покоилась целая кучка белых колесиков... **


	6. Chapter 6

Америка не сдержал обещание, ибо проснулся в распростертом состоянии от резкого порыва ледяного ветра. Воздух был таким холодным, что невольно заставлял вспоминать оставшегося сиротой Генерала Мороза. Впрочем, вполне может быть, что это призрак России разбудил американца.  
— Что за?.. – пробормотал Альфред, резко садясь, когда, обняв себя за плечи, он не обнаружил рядом Англию. Мигом вспомнились наставления Керкленда насчет удержки от ночных похождений. Похолодев, Джонс вскочил.  
— Арти? – никто не отозвался. Мужчина бросился к двери – так и есть, открыта. Значит англичанин всё-таки отправился бродить по ночному острову. Крупные капли пота собрались на висках Америки, когда он представил, как наутро видит обезглавленный труп, подвешенный у входной двери, а на трупе табличка «с любовью, убийца». Тьфу. «Интересно, почему не приходил Тони и не сказал мне, жив ли Артур? – сам у себя спросил американец и сам себе ответил, — Я же сам прогнал его, отказался. Но... раз так, то может быть...»  
Альфред рванул с места и выскочил из чулана. Коридор второго этажа:  
— Англия! – нет ответа.  
Коридор первого этажа:  
— Англия!!! – нет ответа.  
Гостиная:  
— Артур!!! – нет ответа. Джонс выскочил из дому и затормозил, как вкопанный: на перилах крыльца восседал в стельку пьяный, но живой Керкленд. Он икал и что-то пьяно бормотал, потрясая полупустой бутылью «скотча» в сторону кустов. Кусты красиво чернели на фоне синего поля для крокета. «Примерно полпятого утра», — автоматически отметил про себя Альфред, прежде чем подскочить к Англии и развернуть того к себе лицом. Встретив пустой взгляд зеленых глаз, Америка внезапно рассвирепел и закатил бывшему опекуну плюху.  
— Проснись, проклятый чайник! – заорал на Артура бывший воспитанник, на что получил в ответ лишь невнятные жалобы на Францию, который якобы дразнил из кустов англичанина.  
— Да нет там никого, поверь! – убеждал Керкленда, а заодно и себя мужчина, в отчаянии чувствуя, как разгораются ужас и желание проверить чертовы кусты. Словно там таится опасный и одновременно притягательный зверь, этакий ксеноморф, на которого очень хочется посмотреть, но боязно. Альфред помотал головой, возвращаясь к реальной проблеме с старшим братом, который крутил седой башкой, постоянно оглядываясь на растительность, и порывался куда-то бежать. Джонс с грустью вспомнил те хорошие дни, когда подвыпивший Артур лишь залихватски исполнял какой-нибудь непристойный танец в, на радость публике, еще более непристойном наряде. Это была полная противоположность теперешнему морально убитому Англии, который то стремился бежать на верную смерть, то совершал слабые попытки спрятаться от жуткого мира в распахнутую кофту американца. Но, задумавшись, Джонс совершил грубейшую ошибку – ослабил захват. Выскользнув, хозяин особняка сиганул через перила и со скоростью лани помчался бить воображаемого Франциска.  
— СТО-О-ОЙ!!! – в ужасе заорал Альфред, кидаясь следом. Как раз, когда американец только нырял в кусты, Артур, успевший преодолеть крокетное поле, скрылся в лесу. Сквозь деревья некоторое время раздавались его проклятья Бонфуа, но потом они резко оборвались.  
— НЕТ!!! – воскликнул Джонс, шарахаясь меж стволов деревьев, пока не наткнулся на еще содрогавшееся в агонии тело Керкленда. Голова была отрезана, и из открытой шеи толчками выбивалась кровь, поливая сухой жесткий мох. – Нет, нет, только не ты, Арти... – взвыл Америка, прижимаясь к холодеющей груди англичанина. – Не оставляй меня, я не хочу один... – рыдания прекратились так же внезапно, как и начались.   
Альфред понял, что здесь он остался абсолютно один, не считая...  
— Где ты, сволочь? – мужчина обводил силуэты деревьев гневным взглядом, хоть и мало что различал сквозь слезы и запотевшие очки. – Где?! Покажись, и я прострелю твои дрянные мозги, кем бы ты не был! Чертов ИТНА!!! – Джонс выхватил револьвер, но снять с предохранителя не успел. Короткий, но мощный удар в затылок отправил его сознание плавать по стране тьмы.


	7. Chapter 7

Очнулся Америка от того, что прогрохотал гром, и холодная капля шлепнулась на щеку. Приоткрыв глаза, мужчина увидел черные грозовые тучи, похожие на кучу согнанных вместе, слегка светящихся медуз. Сверкнула лиловая молния, и вновь грянул гром. Дождь усилился. Рефлекторно Альфред хотел прикрыться от струй или хотя бы сесть, но вдруг обнаружил, что прочно привязан к толстой, тяжелой доске. Обводя взглядом пространство в поисках спасения, американец внезапно вскрикнул и дернулся. В трех шагах от него на чем-то сидел человек в черном плаще. Лицо было скрыто капюшоном. Джонса обуял какой-то детский страх: если человек снимет капюшон, то под ним окажется мертвая голова Америки и рассыплется. Незнакомец медленно откинул капюшон...  
Альфред хотел заорать, но подавился ливневыми струями и лишь ахнул. «Ну хоть водички попил перед смертью», — мелькнула глупая мысль. У сидящего напротив и вправду оказалось его лицо, но не совсем.  
— Ну, проснулся? – заботливо спросил Канада. Близкая молния страшно высветила его глаза, ослепительно отразилась в очках. Гром сотряс остров.  
— Поспишь тут, ага, – проворчал американец, шевеля плечами в попытке ослабить веревку. – Значит, это ты – ИТНА?  
Мэттью мигнул – похоже, это слово было ему незнакомо. Но через несколько секунд заулыбался.  
— Да, я ИТНА. Ты – герой, а я – ИТНА. Смекаешь?  
«АНТИ!» — это поразило Джонса сильнее прямого попадания молнии. Просто прочесть в зеркале задом наперед...  
— Вижу, что ты понял, – канадец одарил брата холодным взглядом. – Ты хочешь спросить, почему я антигерой? Ты сам сделал меня таким!  
Америка вздрогнул. Да, с детства он воспринимал близнеца, как антипод. В играх он видел себя воплощением добра и справедливости, братца же всегда ставил злодеем, и всеми силами стремился победить. Мнения Канады он даже не спрашивал. «Спасал» от него игрушки, приятелей, девушек. И так все время: в младенчестве, в детстве, в юности... сейчас. Уильямс боялся вездесущего тупого братца, превратился в невидимку, оборвав всякие связи с окружающими его людьми.  
«Но он убил их! – мысленно воскликнул Альфред и сам себе ответил, — А это твоя вина. Как было просто – признать брата и вместе быть героями. Но ты не захотел. Расхлёбывай теперь!»  
— Ты убийца! – зарычал он на мужчину. Тот лишь неприятно ухмыльнулся.  
— В этом есть большой плюс, — усмешка, — с перепугу у тебя, наконец-то, включились мозги! – гром похоронил его хохот.  
Янки попытался вызнать правду обходным путем:  
— Если ты мстишь мне, зачем убил остальных? Италию?! Арти?! Франца?! Он же твой отец!  
— И что с того? – не сдался Канада. – Их души ушли в лучший мир, потому что их предал СВОЙ.  
— Зачем тебе головы?..  
— Узнаешь, – Меттью оглянулся на небо позади себя. Джонс туда тоже посмотрел и увидел длиннющую мачту, возносящуюся в небеса. Это была мачта с яхты, а к ней был приделан украденный кабель. «Громоотвод» — ухнуло в животе Америки. – «Что он задумал?!»  
Альфред сообразил, что плачет от страха неизвестности и сердито потряс головой. Стало чуть легче.  
— Скажи хотя бы... – он поднял тяжелый взгляд на канадца. – Как тебе удалось?... – гром заглушил окончание фразы, но брат понял. И рассказал.   
Рассказал, как он – озлобленный подросток – спрятался однажды от глупого самовлюбленного братца. А спрятался он в подвал дома Англии. И как нашел там весьма интересную книжку, которую изучил от корки до корки. И как обнаружил потайную страницу, вшитую в задний корешок, о которой Артур Керкленд даже не подозревал. И было на той страничке удивительное заклинание, которое настолько понравилось Уильямсу, что в «злодейской» его голове родилась ИДЕЯ. И Мэттью принялся ждать СЛУЧАЯ.  
— Долго пришлось ждать, – задумчиво рассказывал Канада, не обращая внимания на бушующий шторм.   
Но, наконец, СЛУЧАЙ пришел. Компания стран собралась на остров. Легким движением руки внеся себя в список, Уильямс отправился с ними. Он думал, что его, как обычно, не заметят, но заметили. Впрочем, планам это не помешало, и сразу после прибытия, никем всерьез не воспринятый всерьез канадец отправился исследовать остров. И обнаружил немало занятного. К примеру, куст белладонны прямо перед домом и семейство смертельно ядовитых змей в ущелье неподалеку. И пока остальные пьянствовали, Меттью натравливал своего ручного медведя на все живое, кроме себя самого. Кумадзиро больше нельзя было держать в доме, и медведь шлялся по лесу. И вот однажды Канада проснулся и услышал негромкий спор Китая с Россией. Выглянув в коридор, он обнаружил раком стоящего братца, который подслушивал у двери. Тогда Уильямс выбрался из окна и по карнизу полез подслушивать через форточку. Дискуссия стран была очень интересной, и он слегка расстроился, когда она оборвалась. Но тут же обрадовался, увидев, как пьяный китаец скрылся в лесу. Канадец быстро спустился и побежал следом, а оглянувшись, испуганно замер: Брагинский смотрел в окно. Похоже, он чувствовал слежку и хотел обнаружить шпиона, но Мэтта он не различил в кустах (Канада не знал, что русский нашел только Альфреда). Наконец, Россия ушел спать, а Уильямс стал красться по лесу – ветки под его ногами не хрустели. Он услышал рычание и вскрик, который быстро захлебнулся, потом обнаружил Яо с перегрызенным горлом. Канадец достал из кармана складной нож для свежевания тюленей и отсек Китаю голову. Чтобы не оставлять кровавой дорожки, сунул ее в свой ночной колпак. И унес глубоко в лес на потайную полянку, где ночевал белый медведь. Вернувшись, он вымылся, застирал заляпанную одежду и спокойно лег спать.  
— А Россия? – только и смог выдавить Джонс.  
С Россией оказалось и проще и сложнее одновременно. Он что-то подозревал, поэтому держался настороже.  
— Он убил моего медведя, – процедил Мэттью, и по голосу стало понятно, что он очень дорожил Кумадзиро.  
Однако Брагинский сам раскрыл карты, когда, оставшись наедине, показал Канаде свою запрятанную бутыль. Естественно в тот же вечер Уильямс влил в нее добрую дозу сока белладонны.  
— Тот самый кустик. Под которым Германия похоронил мое предупреждение – разорванного кролика. – усмехнулся канадец. – Были бы вы поумнее, то просто чесали бы оттуда, пока живы.  
— Но яхты не было...  
— Но сначала-то была. Я отправил ее в «бреющий полет», но оставил катер, спрятав его.  
— А почему Россия открылся?..  
— Он надеялся, что заплывшие алкоголем мозги оставшихся сообразят прищучить меня. Но Иван вас переоценил. Он отравился ночью, я спустился и отрезал ему голову, спрятав в надежном месте. Англия и Россия до этого рассказали мне про систему жизнеобеспечения особняка. Той же ночью я осмотрел озеро, а потом испортил кабель, ведь мне нужен был провод, мачту-то я добыл еще в ночь убийства Китая. Ах да, потом я устроил множество ловушек и одну ложную – для себя.   
— Значит, ты притворялся, когда висел? – американец поежился. Он замерз под холодным ливнем.  
Конечно, Уильямс притворялся. Он подождал, пока Англия и остальные уйдут смотреть немца, спустился, побежал к волчьей яме, в которой покоился француз. Канада действовал очень быстро: с помощью веревки спустился в яму (в свое время он так же спускался за мертвым медведем, чьей кровью измазался для маскировки), обвязал тело Франции, вылез, вытащил труп, обезглавил и хорошо спрятал голову, усадил тело себе на спину и побежал к озеру, где нырнул вместе с французом, нашел канал и фильтр и притопил Бонфуа там. Потом выскочил и побежал обратно к ложной ловушке. Мэттью был в одних штанах – пиджак он бросил под деревом, и теперь очень торопился. Канадец чуть не опоздал: он еще покачивался, когда страны вновь прошли мимо.  
— А когда ты успел обезглавить Германию?  
— После того, как мимо висящего меня пронесся Франциск.  
Итак, страны ушли смотреть на волчью яму, а Уильямс спустился и отправился гадить в особняк. Перво-наперво он зашел в комнату рядом с ванной, где в первый же день просверлил сквозь стенку шкафа и просто стенку маленькую дырочку, куда просунул провода от очень мощного ручного аккумулятора. Итак, ванна готова. Канада вышел через окно и отправился на ловлю змеи. Ранее он уже ставил там ловушку и теперь просто взял готовую пойманную рептилию и через то же окно вернулся в дом. Мэттью спрятал ядовитое животное в коробку с пищей, отпер окно комнаты развлечений, но не открыл, а оставил так, и спрятался около дома. Как он и рассчитывал, страны начали проверку помещения. Как только они перешли на второй этаж, канадец влез в комнату рядом с ванной и спрятался в шкафу. Ждать пришлось не слишком долго: через некоторое время зажурчала вода. Уильямс выждал еще немного и включил ток. Через минуту он погасил напряжение и вышел в коридор. Дверь в ванную была открыта, что облегчило задачу проникновения. Внезапно загорелся свет, и от неожиданности Канада чуть не вскрикнул. Но вместо него наверху закричал Италия, когда антигерой уже закончил отрезать голову Японии. Топот возвестил о том, что ненаглядные братцы переместились на второй этаж, и Мэттью, спрятав черепушку Хонды в кустах, полез на стену, к окну комнаты развлечений. Смертельный стриптиз Венециано закончился, а Альфред и Артур, видимо вспомнив о японце, заспешили вниз. Тогда канадец спокойненько залез в окно, забрал итальянскую голову, вылез, спустился, и с двойной добычей ушел на полянку. Там он перекусил (едой, а не головами), вздремнул, и в ночной тьме потопал «заметать остатки». По дороге Уильямс думал, как бы выманить осторожного англичанина из дому, и в мозгах закопошилась идея. Он вернулся к могиле Китая, отыскал голову Франции и вместе с ней пришел к дому. Канада заглянул во все окна, но никого не обнаружил и стал ждать. Через час в окне комнаты развлечений замелькала тень. Мэтт залез на карниз и увидел Англию, который выдувал вторую бутылку виски. Тогда канадец принялся дразнить Керкленда: показывать ему в окне голову Бонфуа и звать по-французски. Англичанин взбесился и выскочил на крыльцо, убийца же переместился в кусты. Там он нашел кем-то забытый молоток для крокета, и, вооружившись, продолжил издеваться над Артуром. Уильямс замер, когда на сцене показался Америка . Через несколько минут Англия вдруг сорвался и побежал прямо на засаду Канады, отчего тот неслабо струхнул, и бросился улепетывать через поле в лес. Керкленд настиг его среди деревьев, но не успел ничего сделать – Мэттью убил его быстрым ударом молотка в лоб. Отхватив голову англичанина, Уильямс спрятался за деревьями...  
— И тут прибежал я, – заключил Джонс. Брат одарил его насмешливым взглядом.  
— Ага. Прибежал, начал плакать и кричать, а потом ругаться, – Канада захихикал. – Я вырубил тебя молотком.  
Молния ударила в остров, твердь земная дрогнула, а Альфред чуть не оглох от грохота.  
— Зачем тебе головы?! – закричал он, не слыша себя.  
— А вот зачем! – Мэттью Уильямс вскочил со своего сидения и отбросил в сторону пластиковую пленку. Американец заверещал, срываясь на визг. На него смотрели головы стран. Все семь, отекшие, обескровленные, тронутые тлением. Помутневшие стеклянные глаза навыкате. Канадец захохотал и...  
Молния ударила в кабель громоотвода. Ток пронесся по проводу и наполнил голубым свечением снятую с крыши спутниковую тарелку, в которой, словно яблочки, покоились головы. Глаза черепушек засветились, потом они вспыхнули синим пламенем полностью. Смех Канады был полон злого торжества.  
— Рецепт обряда всесилия! – перекрикивая гром, вещал он.   
— «Собери семь умов,  
Если миром ты править готов!  
И в природном огне их сожги,  
Да так, чтобы пламя не гасили дожди.  
Добавь своей материи, чтоб энергии не было потери, и  
Прочти заклинание,   
Впитывая чужое страдание!  
И ни капли не упусти,  
Пока в прах не сгорели кости!»

Америка с ужасом наблюдал, как его брат острым ножом отрезает свои мокрые пряди и кидает в электрическое пламя. Внезапно Мэттью обернулся, приблизился к Альфреду и... воткнул этот нож ему в запястье. Джонс зашипел, а Канада вернулся к головам, нараспев произнося какие-то мудреные тексты на древней латыни. Или это был шумерский? Артур бы понял...   
В свете молний и синего огня это монотонное распевание наводило паранормальный страх, от которого Джонс подвывал, и почти видел струи фиолетового свечения, всасываемые телом Канады.  
Головы сгорели в пепел. Тарелка проплавилась. Гроза оставила в покое остров, а нож покинул плоть американца и... перерезал держащие его веревки.  
— Катер там, – мило улыбаясь, Уильямс указал направление ничего не понимающему братцу. Секунду Альфред хлопал глазами, а потом рванул с места по указанной дороге, поскальзываясь и падая в грязь.

**— Можно я прерву ваш рассказ, мистер Джонс?  
— Да, а что такое? – Альфред встревоженно глянул на следователя.  
— Непонятно насчет колдовства. Почему именно головы СТРАН? Почему не простых людей или животных?  
— Ну... – американец замялся, подбирая слова. – Брат объяснил это так: семь стран – семь мощных существ. У каждой страны было чего-то много. К примеру, у России – много территории, у Китая – много населения, у Англии – много хитрости... Ну, разнообразные качества. Колдовством брат объединил эти качества в себе.  
— Тогда еще вопрос. Если он стал таким всемогущим, как вы одолели его, мистер Джонс?  
Америка мысленно проклял дотошного следователя и ответил:  
— Я побежал к катеру. Но, поскольку местность была запутанной, я попал к особняку. Уже от особняка я спустился к пристани, заскочил в катер, повернул ключ и дал по газам. Я гнал от острова как можно быстрее. Но, оказывается, брат пришел к катеру раньше меня и спрятался в нем, а когда я , наконец, повернулся, он дал мне в морду. Мы начали драться, я ведь ранен был, поэтому Мэтт прижал меня к бортику, и из моей порезанной руки кровь закапала в море. Тут я смотрю – акулы плавают, а брат говорит: я, мол, тебя кусками этим рыбкам покидаю. Ножик достает, наклоняется, а я ему коленом промеж ног и через себя. Он при этом еще на лужице масла поскользнулся.   
— Ммм... Понятно. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Пару дней стояло спокойствие. Следователь, хоть и ошивался в больнице, к Америке больше не приставал.  
Альфред сидел в кресле, на приеме психолога, когда взволнованный следователь и перепуганный врач влетели в кабинет.  
— Мистер Джонс! Ваше правительство прибыло!!  
Альфред медленно и спокойно встал.  
— Ну наконец-то, – он повернулся к доктору. – Можно мне сходить в палату и привести себя в порядок?  
— Конечно, – врач ухватил Америку под локоть и утащил наводить марафет. Через несколько минут в коридоре послышался шум, и в дверь протискалось американское посольство.  
— Здравствуйте. Я хочу видеть свою страну. – с места взял президент. Следователь заюлил, попросил подождать секундочку и, обливаясь холодным потом страха и почтения, выскочил из кабинета.   
— Эй, ты! – остановил он ближайшего медбрата. – Приготовь чай для посольства! – и впорхнул обратно в комнату. Президент разглядывал стенд с фотографиями. Прежде чем следователь успел разинуть рот, президент сказал:  
— Простите, мистер детектив, но мне не понятно, почему фото моей страны висит в графе «мертв»?  
Следователь побледнел и вытаращил глаза.  
— А-а-аэ-э-эм... – и зашарил на своем столе. Обернулся. – На стенде «мертв» висит Америка? А это тогда кто?!  
Правитель США посмотрел на протянутую фотку:  
— Это же его брат – Канада.**

**— Ох, я так боюсь, так боюсь! Настоящий президент, а у меня халат не стираный! – доктор грыз ногти от волнения. ЛжеАмерика протянул ему стакан воды, и врач выпил, не подозревая, что в жидкости были растворены снотворные таблетки из Библии...**

**— Подождите минуточку, я сейчас вернусь... – просипел белый, как мел, следователь и вышел из кабинета деревянной походкой, чуть не сбив санитара с чаем. По коридору он не бежал – летел на крыльях ужаса и понимания своей растяпистости. Служащие больницы отскакивали к стенам, не успевая понять, что происходит.  
И вот следователь распахнул дверь, врываясь в палату...  
В кабинете никого не было. За приоткрытым окном щебетали птицы. Вдруг кто-то всхрапнул. Следователь вздрогнул и подошел к кровати, еще слабо на что-то надеясь. Отогнул край одеяла – в постели спал доктор. Тут следователю словно крышу снесло: он выпрыгнул в коридор и заорал на весь этаж:  
— ГДЕ ДЖОНС?! – сотрудники затряслись. Лишь один санитар смог выдавить:  
— Да только что вышел, вот, ага...**

**Насвистывая, ЛжеАмерика, а точнее — Канада — вышел в больничный дворик. Там он облюбовал «Феррари» с открытым верхом и угнал ее. Через несколько километров он бросил машину, ушел на ближайшую остановку и здесь щелчком пальцев наколдовал землетрясение в районе больницы. И хмыкнул, когда услышал гудение пожарных сирен.  
После недолгого голосования, перед ним притормозила какая-то блондинка, решившая, видимо, не пропускать столь симпатичную мордашку.  
— Привет! Подвезти?  
— Было бы неплохо, – очаровательно улыбнулся канадец, влезая в машину. Автомобиль тронулся с места.  
— Как тебя зовут? – блондинка не прекращала лучиться радостью.  
— Мэттью Уильямс.  
Машина уезжала всё дальше и дальше... **


End file.
